Jack's Story
by angel.streets
Summary: A little but of Jack's life before his arrival on Coal Valley. See how he deals with a break up and his first day at the academy. See him arrive in Coal Valley, where he meets Elizabeth. Watch Jack and Elizabeth's relationship grow from intrigue to infuriation to friendship to love and beyond.
1. Chapter 1: The Break Up

Chapter One

The Break Up

It was a cool morning in early autumn. Jack Thornton woke up to the smell of his mother's pancakes. He always loved his mother's pancakes, ever since he was a little boy. He rolled out of bed, stretched, and got dressed. He headed to the kitchen. He saw his mother standing over the stove. She was putting the last pancake onto a plate.

"Good morning, Mama." Jack said, as he walked over to place a kiss on her cheek before sitting down.

"Good morning, sweetheart." Mrs. Thornton said sweetly, as she carried to plates of pancakes to the table and sat down.

"What a nice surprise," Jack said. "It's not very often when I get to eat your delicious pancakes. He smiled as he took a bite of pancake.

"Well sweetie," his mother said. "You leave for the academy tomorrow, and I won't have many more chances to spoil my only son."

The following day, Jack was leaving to attend the Royal Northwest Mounted Police Academy. He wanted to be a Mountie and follow in his father's footsteps.

Jack had loved painting. He had even considered making a career out of it. But after his father, Thomas Thornton died, his priorities changed.

Jack and his mother finished their pancakes. He helped her clean, then went to get his jacket, and left. He was going to Rosemary's. Rosemary was his fiancée. She had wanted to spend the day with Jack and have a goodbye picnic since it would be their last day together for a while.

When Jack arrived at Rosemary's he walked up and pecked on the door. He waited. There was answer. "Rosemary," he yelled, as he knocked again. "Rosie, are you here? I'm ready to go on our picnic."

She still didn't come to the door. It had been her idea to go on this picnic so she was expecting him. Jack started to get worried. Where was Rosemary? He reached for the door knob. He tried the door. It opened immediately. He walked in. "Rosemary? Rosie, are you here?" He asked with concern in his voice. He looked around and saw Rosemary sitting on the sofa, leaned over with her head in her hands. Jack walked over to her. He put his hand on her shoulder. "Rosie," he asked. "Are you okay?"

Rosemary looked up at him with a look of anger on her face.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked. "You look upset. I didn't do anything did I?"

Rosemary stood up and pushed her blond hair out of her face. She turned to look at Jack. "I've been doing some thinking." She said. "I don't think I want to marry you anymore, Jack."

"Wha…?" Jack started to ask.

"I'm an actress." She continued. "I want to be in the theater. I want to go to New York and pursue my acting career."

"Rosie, we can make this work." Jack said. "You can go to New York, and I'll go to the academy and when I'm an official Mountie, we can get married."

"Jack," Rosemary said. "Why don't you forget all about that Mountie nonsense and come to New York with me?"

"'Rosemary," Jack exclaimed. "How can you call being a Mountie nonsense? Your father was a Mountie! My father died being a Mountie!"

"Jack, I'm not cut out to be a Mountie's wife." Rosemary replied. "And honestly, I don't want to be a Mountie's wife."

Jack was shocked. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. How could Rosemary be saying this? Jack and Rosemary had grown up together. Their fathers had been Mounties together.

"Rosie, you know why I'm doing this." Jack said, with a look of sadness in his eyes. "I want to follow in my father's footsteps. I want to do something my father would be proud of."

"Well I want to be an actress in New York!" Rosemary exclaimed "I don't want to be a Mountie's wife! It's over! I'm sorry, Jack!" She stormed out of the room and up the stairs.

Jack walked outside. He didn't know what else to do. He headed to the lake where he and Rosemary were supposed to have their picnic. He arrived at the lake and sat at the edge of the water on the ground. He found some rocks and started skipping them across the lake. He was trying to clear his head. He was still in shock over the turn of events. He couldn't believe the woman he was engaged to, the woman he _loved _had behaved that way. He had known Rosemary his entire life, but apparently, he hadn't known her as well as he thought.

Jack had assumed that Rosemary would understand more than anyone why he wanted to be a Mountie. He was saddened by the fact that he was wrong about Rosemary.

He couldn't do anything about it now. He was leaving for the academy tomorrow. Jack got to his feet and headed for home. He walking slowly, kicking the dirt as he walked. Since his picnic had been canceled he would at least have more time to make sure he had everything he needed for his trip.

Jack arrived home sooner than his mother assumed he would.

"Jack, what's wrong?" His mother asked. "I wasn't expecting you back for hours." She set the teacup she was holding down on the kitchen table. "Did something happen at the picnic?"

"There was no picnic." He answered. "I went over there and she broke off the engagement. She said she wanted to be an actress and go to New York. She said she didn't want to be a Mountie's wife. I didn't even see this coming, Mama."

"Oh my," was all his mother could say.

"She didn't say so," Jack continued. "But she pretty much insinuated that she would still marry me if I would forget about becoming a Mountie and go to New York with her. Jack took off his jacket, put it on the back of the chair, and sat down at the kitchen table next to his mother. "She said my wanting to be a Mountie was nonsense. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I thought she of all people would understand why I want to be a Mountie.

Mrs. Thornton placed her hand on top of Jack's. "Don't beat yourself up over this sweetheart." She told him. "I love Rosemary. Our families have been friends for years. But one thing I've noticed about her over the years is that she likes to be the center of attention. This is not your fault Jack."

"I know, mama." Jack replied. "I just don't feel like I know her as well as I thought."

"Jack dear," Mrs. Thornton said. "If Rosemary can't support your decision to be a Mountie and wait for you, then she's not the right girl for you. Somewhere out there is a girl for you. She will love you and support your dream to be a Mountie no matter what. Don't worry about it. It's her loss." She stood up, kissed her son on the cheek and headed out of the room.

Jack got up and headed for his bedroom. He still had plenty to do to get ready for tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2: The Academy

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own When Calls the Heart or It's Characters. I did however add a few OC's**

Chapter 2

The Academy

Jack awoke early the next morning. He had not slept well. He was still trying to grasp the events of the previous day.

"I don't have time to worry about it now." He whispered to himself. "I leave for Saskatchewan today."

Jack got up and dressed quickly. He had some last minute preparations to take care of. He made sure he had everything, picked up his trunk and carried it downstairs.

Mrs. Thornton was in the kitchen drinking a cup of coffee when Jack walked in with his trunk. He set it down on the floor.

"Good morning sweetheart." Mrs. Thornton said. "How did you sleep?"

"Not very well," Jack answered. "I couldn't help but think about Rosemary. I'll be ok. I'll sleep on the train."

Jack grabbed a biscuit that his mother had baked that morning spread some butter on it and took a bite. He sat down at the table. When he finished his biscuit, he stood up, leaned over, and kissed his mother on the cheek. He picked up his trunk and headed for the door.

"Wait!" Mrs. Thornton exclaimed. "I almost forgot." Mrs. Thornton stood up, left the kitchen, and returned a few moments later. "I want to give you this." She said as she placed a small black box in his hand. "It was the engagement ring your father gave me. I don't think he would mind if I give it to you now. I know you're upset over Rosemary, but she obviously wasn't the right girl for you. I want you to give this ring to the woman you love, when the time is right. I have every confidence she's out there somewhere. Until you find her I want you keep this ring with you as a reminder that I love you."

"Thanks Mama." Jack said before kissing her cheek once more. "I gotta go. I love you mama. I'll send you a telegram when I get there."

"Ok sweetie." Mrs. Thornton said. "I love you. Goodbye."

Jack turned and left. He had to hurry to catch the train to Saskatchewan. After a long train ride from Vancouver, British Columbia, Jack arrived at the Royal Northwest Mounted Police Academy in Regina, Saskatchewan. Tired as he was, he was excited about beginning his training. He was ready to honor his father's memory.

Jack carried his trunk down a long corridor. Along the wall there were many pictures of Mounties. He glanced at all the pictures, halfway expecting to see a picture of his father. He never did. When he reached the end of the corridor he entered a large room. There he saw a huge crowd of Mounties in training. He pushed through the crowd, trying to find someone he could ask where to go. He saw a man coming toward him. He appeared to be in his mid to late forties.

"Excuse me." Jack said to the man. "I'm Jack Thornton. I'm new at the academy. I was wondering if you could help me. I have no idea where I'm supposed to go.

"Of course," said the man. He pointed to a table that had three men sitting at it and a small group of young men standing around it.

"You go to the table over there and tell them your name. They will give you your bunk assignment." The man replied.

"Thank you." Jack said. "I appreciate your help."

"No problem." The man said. I'm Bill Avery, by the way. I'm an inspector for the Royal Northwest Mounted Police. I come and talk to the Mounties in training in some of their courses. I also come on the first day when I can to help everyone get settled. As you can see it gets pretty hectic around here on the first day."

"I can see that." Jack replied.

"Well I gotta run." Bill said. "It was nice meeting you. I hope to see you around." Bill turned and left.

Jack walked to the table that Bill pointed out to him.

"Hey," He said when he got to the table. "I'm Jack Thornton. I need my bunk assignment please."

"Yes," said the man whose nametag said Andrew. "Jack Thornton. Ah yes here you are. You are in room 107B."

Andrew gave Jack a piece of paper and a key to the room. He pointed him in the right direction. When Jack got to the room he went inside. There were already two young men inside the room.

"Hey you must be Jack." One of them said. He was short with sandy blond hair. My name is Daniel Lewis. He reached out to shake Jack's hand.

"Nice to meet you," Jack said kindly.

I'm Aaron Kennedy." The other man said as he extended his hand. "It looks like we're going to be bunking together."

Aaron was tall and slender with jet black hair.

Jack smiled. He was looking forward to his training and meeting people who had the same dream as he did. It already appeared that he had made two new friends in Daniel and Aaron.

…..To be continued…

**Noticed the names of Jack's roomies I couldn't resist. I had to change the spelling of one of them since it's a male character and not a female character. I hope you enjoyed chapter two. More chapters to come.**


	3. Chapter 3: Training

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own When Calls the Heart or its characters. I did, however add a few OCs.**

Chapter 3

Training

Over the next twenty-four weeks, a troop of thirty-two members, including Jack, Daniel, and Aaron, would have to go through several extensive basic training courses. During each course they would have to learn many objectives through different programs. The first course was called Applied Police Sciences. The instructor for this course, Constable Mark Burlington, told the troop that they would be tested on their skills in problem solving and that they would have to address various needs of the community they were stationed to.

"This course is not going to be easy." Constable Burlington told the troop. "Not everybody in the community will have the same problem but you will need to have the ability to come up with a solution. It may not always be the best solution; nobody knows the answer to everything. As a mountie, however, you will be one of the first people that the citizens approach with any problem they may have. So be ready.

_I'm ready. _Jack thought to himself. _I have wanted to be a mountie pretty much my entire life. _Jack felt he was up for any challenge that being a mountie would bring.

One of the other courses was fitness and lifestyle. This course would be a little easier for Jack. He considered himself very healthy. Since he grew up watching his father, he knew how necessary it was to stay fit and healthy. Jack had every confidence he would pass this course with flying colors... the fitness part of this course anyway.

"Now the fitness part of this course is one thing and the lifestyle part is another." The instructor, Professor Brian O'Toole said. "Although you need to be physically fit to be a mountie, it is not the only important thing. The lifestyle part of this course will prove if you are mentally ready to fulfill obligations required as a mountie".

Jack didn't care how difficult it was. He was determined to be successful as a mountie.

"Now how many of you are planning to get married one day?" Professor O'Toole asked.

Several hands in the room shot up including Jack's. Jack wondered why such a question was relevant, but he kept his mouth shut.

"Fine, fine," the professor continued. "But keep in mind that though marriage is not against the rules, it is, however, not recommended. If we wanted you to have a wife we would have issued you one. Several posts you will be assigned to will not be places many women are accustomed to. It will be hard for them to adjust to such arrangements."

_Maybe I'm not meant to have a wife. _Jack thought. _I want to marry and have a family someday, but being a mountie is my dream._

"But if you can find a girl that accepts the lifestyles and obstacles that come with being a mountie," Professor O'Toole went on. "Then you've really found someone special."

It was as if Professor O'Toole could read Jack's mind.

_Someone special, _Jack thought. _That's similar to what mama said when she gave me her ring._

Jack's mind then went to Rosemary and how she had shattered his heart, just days before, and partly because she didn't want to be a mountie's wife.

_Rosemary is not 'someone special', _Jack realized. _Otherwise she would have accepted me and my decision to be a mountie, just like mama said._

Jack decided that right now he would focus on becoming a mountie. If he was meant to have a wife he would have plenty of time. He hoped that his_ special someone _would accept his lifestyle. But in the meantime, Jack wanted to make his father proud.

The night after the first day of classes, Jack Daniel, and Aaron were sitting in their dorm talking. They talked about how intense the next twenty-four weeks would be. They all agreed that they were nervous about bring able to achieve what was expected of them in order to become mounties. They also agreed that they would try their best.

They also talked about what Professor O'Toole said about marriage.

"Do you really that it would really be difficult for a woman to adjust to a lifestyle of a mountie?"Aaron asked. "I've always wanted to be a mountie. My father got really sick when I was four. He died not long after. I barely remember him. I know my mother had a hard time raising me alone. She never complained though. When I was seven my mom was sick and had no one to take care of me. I stayed with the constable while my mother recuperated. Mountie Ben became sort of a mentor to me. He's the one inspired me to be a mountie. He became a real pal to me. We still keep in touch. I want to be a mountie. I want to get married someday too."

"Wow,"Daniel said. I'm sorry about your dad. I don't have a mentor but I've always wanted to be a mountie. I think I have that special someone that Professor O'Toole was talking about. My girlfriend Grace has already supported my decision to be a mountie. Her father was a mountie and she's knows how difficult it is. As soon as I graduate, I'm going to ask her to marry me."

"Congratulations."Aaron said. "You're a lucky man. What about you Jack?"

"My father was a mountie." Jack replied. "He found that special someone in my mother. She always told me how much she loved my father. He died in the line of duty. I want to be a mountie to honor his memory. As far as marriage, well I just want to focus on my studies for now."

Daniel and Aaron noticed a look of sadness come over Jack.

"What's wrong, Jack?" Daniel asked.

"Well," Jack answered. "I was engaged. She broke it off the day before I left. She said she didn't want to be a mountie's wife. Things were great between us, or so I thought. It happened so sudden."

Jack walked over to his trunk and reached in and got his mother's engagement ring.

"The funny thing is," Jack continued. "My mother gave me this after Rosemary ended the relationship. She knew before I did that it wasn't going to work out between us."

Jack, Daniel, and Aaron sat up and talked. They didn't even realize how late it was. And before they knew it, the sun was coming up.

...to be continued...


	4. Chapter 4: Graduation

**Disclaimer I do NOT own When Calls the Heart or its characters. I did however add a few OCs.**

Chapter 4

Graduation

Jack and his troop were happy when they completed their twenty-four week training course. It was rough but they succeeded and felt a great deal of accomplishment. The following six months, they were required to take a few general education courses, such as English, math, and science. They were glad that they had successfully completed their basic training courses and were relieved that the next six months would be a lot less strenuous and physical.

In the blinking of an eye, Jack and his friends were taking a walk across a stage in a graduation ceremony. And then they were in celebratory parade where they marched wearing their new red serge uniforms. It was a wondrous occasion.

Jack's mother was so happy when she watched her son walk across the stage.

"You look just like your father in your uniform." She told him later. "So handsome."

"Thanks, Mama." Jack replied smiling.

After the graduation ceremony Jack's troop and all their friends and family were going to have a party. Bill Avery, who had become a real friend to Jack during his time at the academy, was also in attendance.

Jack introduced Daniel, Aaron, and Bill to his mother. And they all met Daniel's fiancée, Grace. Everyone was thrilled when Daniel kept his promise and proposed to Grace, as soon as he graduated, and she accepted.

"I'm so proud of you for sticking to it." Bill said to Jack, as the party was starting to wind down. "I know you're going to make a wonderful Mountie."

"Thanks, Bill." Jack said, as he extended his hand to Bill. "This is all I've wanted to do."

"Well you will do great." Bill said, as he shook Jack's extended hand. "I gotta run. I'll see you around."

"See you around." Jack said, as Bill turned and left.

As the party ended, Jack, Daniel, and Aaron agreed to keep in touch. Daniel promised to send them both invitations to his wedding. They left and went their separate ways.

A week later, Jack finally received his position with the Royal Northwest Mounted Police. He spent the next six months at a posting with a field coach. A field coach is required for all new mounties. They are designed to teach the new Mountie all about his assigned post and to see if the Mountie is capable of handling things on his own. Jack's field coach, James Benson, was impressed with how quickly Jack caught onto his requirements and was able to fulfill them.

_My father would be so proud. _Jack thought. He couldn't deny that he had a little pride in himself as well.

The six months with the field coach flew by. When he had successfully completed the program, he was assigned to his first official posting. He was expected to be in Cape Fullerton within the next month. Jack was excited. He hoped he would be assigned to a place like Cape Fullerton. It was a big shipping port. There was bound to be a lot going on. He couldn't wait.

He headed home to spend time with his mother before he would need to head to his new posting.

While he was home he went out a lot with some of his childhood friends. His mother even made pancakes for him a few times. He was enjoying his time spent with everyone, but he was also ready to go to Cape Fullerton.

Three weeks of the month passed quickly. One more week and he would be heading out to Cape Fullerton.

One day, while he was out doing errands for his mother, he walked into the local mercantile.

"Afternoon," Jack greeted Mr. Michaels, the mercantile owner.

"Afternoon, Jack." Mr. Michaels said. "A telegram came for you today." Mr. Michaels handed Jack the envelope.

"Thanks." Jack said.

Jack saw that the telegram was from his superiors of the Royal Northwest Mounted Police.

"Hmm, I wonder what this is." Jack said, as he opened the envelope. He began to read.

_Dear Constable Thornton,_

_We regret to inform you that you will not be receiving your posting in Cape Fullerton._

Jack's heart sank. He had been so looking forward to Cape Fullerton. He brought himself to continue.

_By the request of a very powerful man, you are being reassigned to Coal Valley, a small coal mining town._

He wondered where Coal Valley was. He had never heard of this place. He continued reading.

_We feel you are the best man for the job. One thing you need to know about Coal Valley is that the entire town is in the wake of a horrible tragedy. Just three months ago there was an explosion in the mines, killing forty-six men, leaving many of the women widows and many of the children fatherless._

Jack was saddened by the news of the explosion. His heart became heavy.

_We apologize for this last minute decision. We know, however, that you will do the RNWMP proud. You will need to arrive in Coal Valley within the next week._

_-Thank You-_

Jack was disappointed. He was really looking forward to Cape Fullerton.

"Have you ever heard of Coal Valley?" Jack asked Mr. Michaels.

"I've heard of it." Mr. Michaels answered. "Don't know much about it. I heard they had an explosion in the mine, killing most of the town's men."

"That's what this telegram says." Jack replied, flatly. "It seems I'm being reassigned there before I even make it to my original posting of Cape Fullerton.

Jack thanked Mr. Michaels for everything and left. He couldn't believe his dreams had been shattered before he even had a chance to fulfill them.

When he got home, he showed his mother the telegram. She could see how upset he was.

"Jack," his mother said. "At least you're still a mountie. I thought being a Mountie was your dream, not Cape Fullerton."

"It is, Mama." Jack replied. "I guess I had my heart set on Cape Fullerton when I received the assignment. I wasn't expecting to be reassigned before I even started."

"Think of it this way, sweetheart." Mrs. Thornton said. "Everything happens for a reason. You need to accept God's plan for your life. He has his reasons for sending you to this Coal Valley."

Jack smiled. "Thanks, Mama." He replied. "God has a plan for my life. I will know his plan in his time, not mine.

"That's right." His mother replied. "And remember, I'm proud of you, sweetheart, and your father would be proud of you too."

"I appreciate that, Mama." He said. He stood up, kissed her on the cheek, and started up the stairs. "I love you, Mama." He said and headed to his room.

That night, Jack went to bed and prayed. He asked God for forgiveness for the way he reacted toward his new posting. "I'm ready to accept your plan for my life." He prayed.

He decided to enter this new obstacle with his head held high. Pretty soon he drifted off to sleep.

...to be continued...


	5. Chapter 5: Coal Valley

**This is the chapter everyone has been waiting for. Everyone knows what happens when Jack first arrives in Coal Valley. My plan for the next few chapters is pretty much get inside Jack's head and tell what he is thinking upon his arrival in Coal Valley I will also be adding some of the actual dialogue from each episode to keep with the flow of the story. Please bear with me. **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own When Calls the Heart or its characters. I did, however add a few OCs.**

Chapter 5

Coal Valley

What was going on? Upon Jack's arrival in Coal valley, he noticed a crowd of people standing outside the coal mine. They seemed to be in disagreement over... What was that? A piece of wood? Why was there such a commotion over a piece of wood?

As he got closer, he understood. One of the deceased miners wrote a final message to his family on that piece of wood. "Forgive me, Pa." It read. But the identity of the miner who wrote it was unclear. They couldn't agree on what they should do with it until the identity is revealed.

Jack came to the rescue.

"Folks, the only fair way to judge who should have it is for all the widows to submit a sample of their husband's writing to Mr. Gowen as evidence. I'm sure he can come to a decision in three days."

"And who might you be young man?" Mr. Henry Gowen asked.

"My name is Jack Thornton." He answered. I'm the new constable of Coal Valley." He circled the crowd and left.

Who was that? He only caught a glimpse of her out of the corner of his eye as he rode past, yet there was something about her that he found very intriguing. Was she one of the widows? She did have a small boy in her arms. Maybe he would see her around town again. But in the meantime he had to get some sleep. He'd been riding on horseback for a day and a half to get to Coal Valley. He headed to his room above the saloon. He changed out out his uniform and lay on the bed. He was asleep before his head hit the pillow.

The next morning, Jack got dressed and walked downstairs into the saloon.

"Oh hello," he heard someone say.

He turned to see the woman he only caught a glimpse of the day before.

"I didn't know anyone else was here." The woman continued.

"Good morning." He replied. "I'm staying I'm one of the upstairs rooms until something more permanent can be arranged."

"I'm Elizabeth Thatcher. I'm the new teacher here. But I guess you've probably already gathered that."

"Constable Jack Thornton, but I guess you've already gathered that."

How sweet of her to be concerned. She was afraid she had gotten chalk dust on him when they had shaken hands. No chalk dust, but he felt something else when he touched her hand. He literally just met her, yet he felt an instant connection to her... Until...

"Your father's William Thatcher? The shipping tycoon?

"I don't think of him that way, but yes i suppose he is."

It all made sense to him now. William Thatcher had been the one who had requested Jack be reassigned to Coal Valley. He didn't like this at all.

"I'm absolutely sure that's why I'm here, to keep William Thatcher's princess from stubbing her toe in a town she had no business coming to."

"Even if my father did pull strings to get you here, I don't need you. I can take care of my own stubbed toes, thank you very much!"

He was sure he wouldn't have to be in this town long. A woman like Elizabeth Thatcher wouldn't last a month in a town like Coal Valley.

Boy, she was stubborn. She seemed determined to prove him wrong. She'd told him to get used to a steady diet of coal dust, because Thatchers don't run from a challenge. How could one woman go from intriguing to infuriating in a matter of minutes? He could take no more. He stormed out of the saloon. He marched straight to the mercantile to request an immediate transfer. He wanted to get as far away from Coal Valley and Elizabeth Thatcher as possible.

It was so nice of Abigail Stanton to invite Jack to her house for supper. He didn't know many people in town yet so an invitation to dinner was most appreciated. He walked up and knocked on Abigail's door. At least he wouldn't have to worry about running into... What?! Why was Elizabeth Thatcher answering Abigail's door? How did she get that black eye?

"Nice shiner."

"My first actually, but I think I earned it."

"Got those bags packed yet?"

"Why? Had your fill of coal dust already?"

This woman was starting to get on his nerves. And now he would have to sit through a dinner with her. Could things get any worse? The more time he spent with her, the more infuriating she became.

How could she call him insensitive? He was just asking Abigail questions about what she remembered about the day of the mine explosion because he thought it would help with his investigation. And after he told her he wouldn't be there long because he put in a transfer request and was hoping for a quick response, she called him a second rate mountie who runs from a challenge. He was fully intending to investigate all suspicious events that would take place. That was why he was asking Abigail those questions at dinner. He just couldn't get Elizabeth to understand that.

"So you think you can see something or talk to someone for a few moments and deduce all sorts of facts that everyone else has missed?"

"Sometimes."

"How clever."

"I knew after two minutes of talking to you that you weren't wearing your own shoes or dress, and that you weren't disappointed when you found out I was coming to dinner."

"How could you know that?"

You're walking on the outside of your feet to compensate for your shoes pinching and your dress is three inches too short and a little tight around the waist."

"And not being disappointed about seeing you at dinner?

Jack looked down and smiled. "That was just a guess." He turned and walled away.

"How dare you?" She called after him.

Jack couldn't resist. He also couldn't deny he was a little glad he had infuriated her for a change.

Who could have taken the plank? Thats what Henry Gowen asked Jack when someone had broken into his office during a memorial for the deceased miners. That plank was the only thing they culprit had touched. Jack agreed to investigate to find out who wasn't at the memorial and see who might have taken it.

What a sight! Elizabeth Thatcher unsuccessfully trying to mount a horse. Now he was really convinced she wouldn't last in this town. She couldn't even get on a horse on her own. He couldn't help but shake his head and smile.

Why was Elizabeth answering Cat Montgomery's door now? She was everywhere. What was he going to have to do to get away from this woman? He was relieved when Cat also came to the door. He just wanted to let her know that he was here to serve. Cat thanked him and went back to preparing dinner. He couldn't believe how rude Elizabeth was. She just smirked and shut the door in his face.

Jack was relieved when Elizabeth actually helped him for a change. At first he didn't want her to but when she refused to leave he gave in. Good thing he did. Jack, with the help of Elizabeth was able to convince Gabe Montgomery, who had taken the plank, to give it to the rightful owner. It turned out that Noah Stanton, Abigail's late husband, had been the one who had written the message. Abigail knew all along. Jack figured it out when he went to Abigail's for dinner and looked at a painting Noah had painted and signed. The handwriting had been the same.

Abigail hadn't tried to claim the plank because she didn't want to be set apart from the other widows, when she had something to remember her husband by and the others didn't. Abigail let them hang the plank in the saloon.

One afternoon Jack walled in the saloon after making his rounds. There was Elizabeth sitting at her desk writing.

"Good afternoon, Ms. Thatcher."

"Afternoon, Constable Thornton."

"Do you think we could dispense with the 'constable'? And could I persuade you to just call me Jack?"

"Does your request mean you've come to the conclusion that you'll be here a good long while?"

"Not at all. Making it week is hardly the test of time."

"I concur with your assessment of time. However, I disagree with your assessment of me. We will be here a good long while. Therefore, you may call me Elizabeth."

"Fine. Elizabeth it is."

Jack turned and headed for the stairs.

"Have yourself a good day... Jack."

Jack smiled as he headed upstairs.

He did not know what to think of Elizabeth Thatcher.

...to be continued...

**Ok, so I added more actual dialogue than I intended. I couldn't help it. I love the banter between Jack and Elizabeth in episode one. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. :)**


	6. Chapter 6: Coal Dust

Chapter 6

Coal Dust

Jack woke up. He dressed and headed downstairs to start his day. Elizabeth was in the saloon trying to teach gravity to her students. The children didn't seem to be interested. Jack just smiled, shook his head and started for the door, which flustered Elizabeth. Suddenly, Jack stopped in his tracks. What was Elizabeth doing now? Why was she climbing on her desk? This caught the children's attention, not to mention Jack's. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. He even felt a smile come across his lips. He then caught Elizabeth looking at him. He tried to hide his smile. There was no way he could let her know that not only had she caught the children's attention, she had caught Jack's as well. He headed for the door and walked outside.

Jack still couldn't figure Elizabeth out. One minute she was infuriating him, and the next she was peaking his interest with her unique teaching skills. He caught himself smiling again. He didn't have time to think about Elizabeth Thatcher. He was on duty. He had rounds to make.

He rode around Coal Valley. He hadn't had time to actually see the town yet. It really was quite lovely, with a beautiful view of the mountains overlooking the lake.

As Jack rode along he greeted several of the townspeople, with an occasional "hello" or a nod of his head.

The day went by slowly. There wasn't a lot going on in Coal Valley. He couldn't help it. His mind went to Cape Fullerton. If he had been able to go to his original posting, there would be plenty to do, a lot more action. His days would go a lot faster. He wondered if the response he was waiting for would ever come.

He still didn't understand God's plan for sending him to Coal Valley. He finished his rounds and headed back to the saloon. He went to his room to turn in.

Jack couldn't believe what he had heard while doing his rounds. Mr. Henry Gowen had given all the widows fourteen days to vacate their homes in order to make room for new miners. He felt bad for the widows. He had become friends with several of them. He wished there was something he could do to help them. He also heard that in order to save their homes, the widows took it upon themselves to go into the mine. He admired their bravery, but at the same time he was worried for their safety.

_I'll talk to Gowen tomorrow. _He thought to himself.

Why wouldn't Elizabeth admit she needed help? There was no way she would be able to carry all those heavy boxes into the saloon herself. He offered to help.

"May I?" He asked.

"If you wish." She answered.

He helped her get all the boxes inside. He was amazed over her excitement with all the books, even more so than the box of her own clothes. And the journal. She'd already had so much to write about.

Jack couldn't help himself. He told her to be sure to write how her father head forced him to Coal Valley to baby-sit her instead of chasing whiskey runners in Cape Fullerton.

"So we're back to Cape Fullerton are we?" She had replied. "I thought we made our peace with that."

"We did." He had said. "I just don't want you to forget that as long as you're tied to your father's apron strings I will be too. Good day Ms. Thatcher." He turned and left the saloon.

Jack headed to Mr. Gowen's office. He asked Gowen how he could allow the widows to go in the mines. Gowen had explained that it was the widows idea. Jack tried to defend the widows by telling him they were trying to save their homes. Gowen informed Jack that being the constable he couldn't choose sides and that he would have to enforce the evictions if they became necessary.

Jack was becoming suspicious of Gowen. He had reason to believe that Gowen hadn't taken necessary precautions to ensure the safety of the miners.

Early the next morning Jack walled downstairs into the saloon and... What? Why was Elizabeth asleep in the saloon? It looked liked she'd been trying to help the widows out by doing research. Jack couldn't help but smile. He decided to help her out. He wrote her a note. "Get the children to help with research." He put the note on her forehead where she would be sure to see it.

What was Elizabeth doing now? Why was she wearing men's clothes? No way was she going into that mine. It was too dangerous. Why did he care so much? She was the reason he was in Coal Valley and he didn't want to be there. He even found himself defending her to Dottie Ramsey when she stormed in telling Elizabeth that she was being paid to teach, so she needed to get back to the classroom. The truth was he wished she wasn't going into the mine but understood why she was doing it. She had tried to help the widows in other ways but failed.

Jack was proud of Elizabeth and the other women of Coal Valley. Because Elizabeth had gone into the mine the other women of the town went in as well. With the help of all the women of Coal Valley, the widows were able to clear the mine by the deadline and they were allowed to stay in their homes.

Jack smiled when he saw Elizabeth come out of the mine, covered in coal dust. This time when he caught her looking at him, he tipped his hat. She smiled back at him.

_Maybe she's not a princess after all. _He thought to himself.

He couldn't believe how quickly she had gone back to being intriguing.

Later, Jack and Elizabeth even had a pleasant walk together. She thanked him for leaving her the note, but questioned his reason for leaving it on her forehead.

He then asked her if she had been writing in her journal, and if she had written about him.

"That would be why it's a private journal." She had said

"Well I hope it's not all bad."

"You were the one who told me to write you were forced here by my father to baby-sit me."

"Which is all true. But maybe 'forced' is slightly too harsh."

"Does compelled cover it?"

"Still not quite right."

"Manipulated?"

"That's getting closer. It was a big blow for me not to get my posting in Cape Fullerton."

"Chasing pirates and whiskey runners?"

"Yeah. I was really looking forward to that."

"A darn shame."

They looked at each other and smiled. He walked her to Abigail's row house, then headed back to the saloon to turn in.

He didn't want to admit it, but he was growing quite fond of Elizabeth Thatcher.

...to be continued...


	7. Chapter 7: The Sun Shines for Everyone

**For the next few chapters I will be using 2 or maybe more episodes instead of just one. This is episode 3 & 4 I hope you enjoy. :)**

Chapter 7

The Sun Shines for Everyone

Heathen. That's what Elizabeth called Jack when he arrived late to church that Sunday morning. Being a mountie, he knew God understood when sometimes he couldn't make it to church on time, or even at all. Elizabeth didn't seem to understand though. He didn't know why he even cared what Elizabeth thought of him. It wasn't like they were married. But something seemed to upset him when she was disappointed in his actions.

That poor dog. He was just laying in the middle of the street where he could get trampled. Jack helped the dog out of the street. He wondered who the dog belonged to. When Jack saw the dog in the street again the next day, he took him in the jail and called him Rip.

Elizabeth came running after Jack, concerned for one of her students, Rosaleen Sullivan, who hadn't spoken a word since the day of the disaster. He agreed to talk to Wendell Backus, who Elizabeth was convinced had something to do with why Rosaleen wouldn't speak. Jack was developing a great admiration for Elizabeth and the way she cared for all her students.

The following day Elizabeth burst into the jail. Rosaleen was missing. She was afraid Wendell Backus had taken her. Jack went to confront Wendell. Wendell swore he hadn't taken her. Jack went to the saloon to tell Elizabeth. They agreed on an all out search party. The entire town set out to find the little girl.

To Jack's surprise, Elizabeth was the one who had found Rosaleen inside the coal mine. Elizabeth was proving to Jack more everyday that she wasn't as weak as she'd appeared when they'd first met. Jack looked at Elizabeth and smiled. His heart melted when she returned his smile. Jack was glad he had underestimated Elizabeth yet again. The following afternoon Jack went downstairs into the saloon. Elizabeth was giving her students a Latin lesson. "Sol Omnibus Lucet." "The sun shines for everyone."

Everyone clapped when Rosaleen spoke for the first time in class. A smile even spread across Jack's face. Elizabeth dismissed the students. Everyone left except James, who was sound asleep. Jack walked over to Elizabeth.

"A very good lesson." Jack whispered.

"Thank you."

"I owe you an apology."

"For what?"

"For jumping to conclusions about your character when I first got to town. But once again, you've proven me... Erro."

"Ah!" She exclaimed. "The Latin word for mistaken. You know Latin do you?"

"A little," he replied. "For instance, Bella."

Elizabeth blushed. "Oh."

"Did I pronounce that correctly?"

"Yes I believe you did."

"Well there's also 'pergisci'."

"I'm afraid I don't know that one. So why are you whispering?"

Jack moved closer to Elizabeth. "It means ... wake up."

Jack smiled. He turned and headed for the door. As he was leaving, he turned and looked at Elizabeth. He caught her smiling. She then rolled her eyes when she saw James asleep at his seat.

Who burned down the church? That's what Reverend Anderson wanted too know, when he stopped by the jail to ask Jack to investigate. A burned can that was identified as whale oil was found at the church. Who used whale oil? A few days later, he found a supply of whale oil in Cat Montgomery's shed.

Cat Montgomery couldn't have set the church fire. She had three children to take care of. Would she jeopardize her children's future like that? She was the only suspect. Gabe didn't like when Jack took Cat to the jail to question her.

Cat told Jack why she was not at the vigil for the deceased miners, which was also the day the church burned. She explained to Jack about her late husband's gambling debt and that he had owed a card shark a lot of money. She mentioned that she was settling the debt that night.

Jack told Cat that he would try to track the card shark down. Jack found him in a town about an hour away from Coal Valley. It took some coaxing, but Jack was able to convince the man to tell the truth.

Jack returned to the jail to tell Cat the good news. When Jack got to the jail, Cat informed him that Elizabeth had gone to Spurlock's. After what Cat had told Jack about Mr. Spurlock, he suddenly became worried about Elizabeth.

"Mrs. Montgomery," Jack said. "Your story has been confirmed, but I need to go. could be in danger.

"Constable," Cat replied. "I'll be fine here. Go save Elizabeth."

Jack ran out of the jail. He had been right about Elizabeth being in danger. When he arrived at Spurlock's, he saw Elizabeth lying on the ground. Mr. Spurlock was standing over her with a gun pointed at her.

Jack's horse whinnied and galloped toward Spurlock. Jack knocked him out with the barrel of his rifle.

"Are you alright?" He asked Elizabeth, as she ran and jumped into his arms.

Jack felt proud. He was glad that he had made it to Spurlock's in time to save her life.

Jack and Elizabeth headed to the jail to release Cat. They took her home to her children. Miles, Emily, and Gabe were thrilled to have their mother back.

After church that Sunday, Elizabeth invited Jack to a picnic lunch to thank him. He accepted. They decided a boat ride along the lake would be an ideal place for a picnic. When they got to the lake, he stepped into the boat. He took her hand and helped her in.

"Thanks for joining me for this picnic lunch, Jack." She said. "I hope it doesn't make you uncomfortable."

"A free meal never makes me uncomfortable." He replied.

"I just thought it's the least I could do to show my gratitude for that little incident with Spurlock."

"You mean that little incident where I saved your life?"

"Yes, that one." She giggled.

"No thanks necessary. I would have done the same for any citizen of Coal Valley."

"Right. Of course you would. I'd expect nothing less."

"Though having a grizzled miner with a three day old beard jump into my arms, would not have been as pleasant."

Elizabeth blushed slightly. She changed the subject.

"Hope you like roast beef sandwiches."

"Yeah well anything with beef in the title is most welcome. Thank you."

"To be honest, I'm not the world's best cook. Seems I was born without that particular talent. Perhaps you've heard that rumor around town.

"No." Jack laughed. "Sorry." He smiled.

Jack then saw a spider creeping up Elizabeth's shoulder.

"Looks like we have an uninvited guest."

"What?"

"Spider."

"Spider?" Elizabeth shrieked and jumped into Jack's arms... again.

Jack caught her and gently removed the spider from her shoulder.

"Sorry."

"Don't mention it." Jack didn't know how to explain it. He felt something that felt like butterflies when she jumped in his arms.

"We probably shouldn't make a habit of that." She said.

"Absolutely not." He replied.

Jack smiled and took a bite of his sandwich.

When they finished their picnic, they headed back to the dock. Jack got out of the boat and held out a hand to help Elizabeth. She took his hand and stepped out of the boat. When she did, her foot slipped, and she fell forward, right into Jack's arms.

"Wow," Jack said, smiling. "I thought you said we shouldn't make a habit of this."

"I uh I'm sorry." Elizabeth said, stumbling over her words.

"It's okay, Elizabeth." Jack said. "I'm glad I was here to catch you."

Elizabeth straightened back up. They walked back to town in silence.

Jack didn't even realize he was smiling, and it was all because of Elizabeth Thatcher.

... to be continued ...

**Well I went a little dialogue crazy in this chapter as well. I loved the boat scene. I couldn't decide which dialogue to leave in or take out so I just used it all. I hope you like the scene I added at the end of the boat scene.**


	8. Chapter 8: Jealous

**Episodes 5 & 6**

Chapter 8

Jealous

Jack was smiling when he awoke the next morning. He was thinking about the events of the previous day. He couldn't shake the way Elizabeth made him feel when she had jumped... or fell in his arms, not once, but twice.

"Snap out of it, Thornton." He told himself. "You're a mountie. It's not appropriate for you to think of Elizabeth Thatcher that way. You have a job to do."

He dressed and headed downstairs into the saloon.

Who was that guy? He was some smooth talker. Elizabeth seemed somewhat interested. No! Jack didn't like this at all. Why did Elizabeth's apparent interest in this new miner get to him? Elizabeth was a grown woman. She could do a she pleased.

Jack greeted Elizabeth and headed out to start his rounds.

When his rounds were over, he went to the jail to catch up on some paperwork. He walked in and patted Rip on the head. He couldn't concentrate on his work. His mind kept going to Elizabeth. After a few minutes, he got up and headed to the saloon to turn in.

The following afternoon Jack returned early from making his rounds. He spotted Elizabeth putting up a flyer for the upcoming dance.

"Hi, Jack." Elizabeth said.

"Hi." He replied.

They talked about how they were looking forward to the event.

"So, are you going to the dance?" Elizabeth asked.

_Why does she want to know? _He wondered to himself.

"Yes." He answered. "But in an official capacity."

"Does that mean you're going alone?" She asked.

_Why is she asking? _He thought.

"I'll be on duty." He replied.

"You're not allowed to have any fun?" She asked. "What's going to happen when you settle down and have a family?"

_Why is she suddenly interested in my personal life? _He wondered.

"Well that's unlikely to happen." He replied. "Mounties and marriage are two subjects that don't go together. At the academy, they told us... 'If the mounties wanted you to have a wife, they would have issued you one.'"

Elizabeth looked confused.

"So you don't ever want to get married?" She asked.

"Well I didn't say that." He replied. "It's just that the mountie life can put a wife through a lot of hardship, for instance, living in a tent six months at a time without a privy."

"So theoretically," Elizabeth replied. "Mounties don't marry, because they think women are delicate?"

Jack grinned. "I just remembered, I have some work to do." He said. "So I'm going to see to it." He tipped his hat. "Ma'am." He said. He turned and left.

Why did she look disappointed? If he had upset her for some reason, he would never forgive himself.

He got to the jail and took a seat at his desk.

_Did she want me to ask her to the dance? _He wondered.

He rubbed his face with his hands. Rip suddenly barked.

"I really think I blew it, buddy." He told the dog. "Why did I tell her that mounties don't marry? They didn't say we couldn't marry, just that they wouldn't recommend it. I really hope I didn't blow it boy."

Rip barked once more, as if in agreement to Jack.

Jack got up and stepped outside for some fresh air. He saw Elizabeth walking with the new miner, Billy Hamilton. He didn't know why Billy bugged him so much. Jack didn't like Billy's obvious interest in Elizabeth. Elizabeth didn't seem to mind, especially when Billy Hamilton kissed her hand. Wendel Backus, who had also witnessed the scene mentioned that Billy was quite the ladies man.

Later that night, Jack grew suspicious of Billy, when he ran into him at the saloon. Why would a man who was used to a pick axe have blisters all over his hands? He didn't have a lot of time to think about it because suddenly among the miners broke out. He sent one of the miners, Sam, to spend the night at the jail. When Jack released Sam the next morning, he commented how cozy the jail was. Jack decided he wanted to move in.

Since Jack was now suspicious of Billy, it really bothered him when he ran into Billy and Elizabeth on a walk together. Jack had even sent a telegram to Billy's former employer. He just didn't trust him. He was concerned for the safety of Elizabeth. Yes. That's want it was. Concerned. There was no way he was jealous. He had even told Elizabeth he wasn't jealous when she'd accused him of such. He wasn't jealous. It just bugged him that Elizabeth spent all of her time with Billy.

The day Jack moved his belongings into the jail, Florence Blakeley came running in claiming to have been robbed. Someone had stolen her husband's watch. He asked her to keep it to herself. He was convinced Billy Hamilton was the culprit.

Later Jack was walking by the saloon, when he heard screaming inside. He ran to see what was going on. Everyone was standing on chairs. He soon learned why. Caleb Dunbar had brought a snake to school and it had gotten loose. He gently picked it up and told Caleb he could claim the snake after school.

_This should get me back on Elizabeth's good side. _He thought, hopefully.

Finally the night came. The night of the dance. Everyone came dressed in their best. Jack, of course was in his red serge. Suddenly, he saw Elizabeth. She looked beautiful. He didn't like that she was on the arm of Billy Hamilton, however. He wished he could have cut in, when he saw them dancing together, though it would not have been appropriate.

Then, something occurred to him.

"Could Elizabeth have turned to Billy because of what I said about mounties and marriage?" He asked himself.

He certainly hoped not, but realized it was entirely possible.

Everyone at the dance, including Jack, turned their heads and got teary eyed when young Caleb Dunbar walked in the saloon wearing an oversized suit coat and asked his mother to dance.

After the dance, Mr. Yost approached Jack with a telegram. It was from Billy Hamilton's alleged former employer.

"Just as I suspected." Jack whispered to himself. "Billy Hamilton's a liar.

Jack would not accept this. He had to confront Elizabeth now! He was afraid she was in danger if she continued to involve herself with Billy Hamilton.

He always seemed to say the wrong thing. He was just trying to protect her. Why was she being so stubborn?

Jack went to talk to Abigail Stanton to warn her about the recent robberies in town. While he was there, he decided to ask her how he could get Elizabeth to listen to him. Abigail told him to make sure he was saying something important.

"You catch more flies with honey than vinegar." She said.

He didn't want to play games. He was trying to be the good guy.

"Honey." Abigail repeated.

He tried the theory the next time he ran into Billy and Elizabeth. He wanted to do whatever it took to make sure Elizabeth was safe. He just wished he could get through to her.

How could Billy say he and Jack were interested in the same woman? There was no way he was interested in Elizabeth. Was there? He was just concerned for her safety and nothing more.

Why did he get so upset when Billy said he was going to steal her heart? He was not interested in Elizabeth Thatcher and he was NOT jealous!

Jack felt so bad for Elizabeth. The cake she had submitted to the auction did not turn out. But yet he couldn't help but bid every cent he had on that pitiful looking cake. Too bad Billy Hamilton had bid just a little bit more. Jack hadn't meant to embarrass and upset her. He was just trying to be supportive.

So Billy Hamilton wasn't the thief after all. Elizabeth was not very happy with Jack. He had hurt her again, though unintentional. He felt terrible.

He needed to talk to Elizabeth. He had been wrong. He wanted nothing more than Elizabeth's forgiveness.

Later that night Elizabeth came to see him at the jail. She had realized that Billy had been dishonest with her and that he wasn't who he said he was. Jack was relieved that she had come to this realization before something horrible happened. He didn't like that Elizabeth had been hurt in the process.

Luckily Jack caught Billy trying to skip town on a stolen horse. He had done as promised and did his best to protect Elizabeth Thatcher.

...to be continued...


	9. Chapter 9: Second Chances

**Episode 7**

Chapter 9

Second Chances

Poor Jack. He could never say the right thing to Elizabeth. He always seemed to get tongue tied around her. It was always as if she took offense with whatever he said. He was just trying to be her friend. He didn't mean to make it sound like she'd been desperate, which was why she fell under Billy Hamilton's spell. That was not his intention at all. She became angry with him anyway.

Jack left the saloon. He hated that he had unintentionally upset her, but he had work to do. He went out to do his rounds.

After his rounds he rode to the lake to relax and clear his head. He'd had a long day. He thought about Elizabeth and how he hoped he could make things right between them again. He didn't want to lose her as a friend.

It was getting late. Jack got up and mounted Taylor, his horse, and they trotted back into town.

When Jack arrived in town he spotted Abigail outside an abandoned building, that had once been a café. While she was there, he thought he'd ask her for help.

How did Abigail know that Jack was referring to Elizabeth, when he asked her about a bear saving a deer from a skunk? Was he that obvious? She did however give him some good advice... "Approach her, not as a constable, who's there to rescue her, but as a man." She had said.

Jack took Abigail's advice to heart. He knew Elizabeth would still be at the saloon. He quickly went to the jail to change out of his red serge. When he got to the saloon, he saw Elizabeth sitting at a table. When he approached her, she didn't appear very happy with him.

When he invited her to supper, she'd told him she was cleaning out her closet on that night. He was disheartened. He turned and started out of the saloon, then she called him back. Elizabeth wanted Jack's help with one of her students. In exchange for his help, she agreed to have dinner with him... chili and cornbread at the saloon. It wasn't exactly what he was hoping for, but there was nowhere else to go for dinner in Coal Valley. Jack didn't care. He was glad she'd agreed to have dinner with him. He hoped they would be able to make amends. He missed their friendship.

Friday night finally came. Jack met Elizabeth at the saloon. Elizabeth had wanted Jack to help her by taking a test, before dinner.

First, Elizabeth wanted to test Jack's ability to follow directions.

"Pay me a compliment." She said.

"I don't understand." He answered.

"It's a simple test to determine whether you can follow directions." She replied.

He thought for a minute. He then started to say something, then changed his mind. Instead he said, "I admire how dedicated you are to your students."

Why did she look disappointed? He had done as she'd asked and paid her a compliment. Because she looked disappointed, he decided he wanted to change his answer.

"You look really beautiful tonight." He said.

She then smiled. He liked when she smiled. He thought she had a beautiful smile.

"Very good." She replied.

_I should have told her that she looked beautiful first. _He thought. _Why did I change my mind?_

When she told him he could turn his paper over and begin his test, he couldn't believe it. She really did want him to take a test. Part of him thought she was joking, or that she wouldn't actually make him take it.

"Come on!" He exclaimed. "Really?"

"It will show your ability to perform prehension provoked by visual perception." She replied.

"That's a lot of 'P' words I didn't quite grasp." He told her.

"Well here's another 'P' word for you." She answered. "Please?" Just do as I ask." She smiled.

Jack sighed, smiled slightly, sat back in his chair and started taking his test. He couldn't help it. He had to smile.

_She should have just started with 'Please'. _He thought. _Then she wouldn't have had to use all those other 'P' words._

When Jack finished the test, they shared a bowl of chili. He then walked her home.

"Thanks for having dinner with me." He said, when they got to Abigail's row house. "I know it wasn't much."

"It was nice of you to ask, Jack." Elizabeth replied. "Thank you for helping me with the test."

"You're welcome." He answered. "Anything for a friend." He smiled. It made his heart melt when she smiled back at him.

Jack made sure Elizabeth was safely inside the house before he returned to the jail.

On his walk back to the jail, he realized what a good time he had. It didn't even bother him that she'd made him take a test. He'd been happy just to be there with her.

Jack couldn't wait any longer. He had to go see Elizabeth. He knew what he had to do. Laurel Miller had talked to Jack about how little arguments didn't matter anymore when you almost lose someone you care about. Jack had to go tell Elizabeth just how he felt.

He left and went straight to the row house and knocked.

When Elizabeth opened the door he told her he needed to talk to her. She let him in.

"Where do I start?" He asked. He smiled nervously. "Life is too short to hold on to petty grievances."

"I agree wholeheartedly." She replied.

He then walked over to her, caressed her arms, and gently took her hands in his

"I want you to know, he continued. "That if you ever need anything, even if you have the smallest care in the world, you can count on me. Knock on my door day or night."

"Thank you." She replied.

"You're welcome." He answered and started for the door.

"And," he said, as they turned to face each other once more. "If you give me another chance, I can do better than chili and cornbread at the saloon."

Then he left. Was that a smile he saw on her face as he was turning to leave? Yes, he believed it was. He then knew he had no choice. He just had to ask her to dinner again, and next time it would be perfect.

Wow! Elizabeth wasted no time knocking on his door. That very night she needed his help. She was worried about Abigail, because she hadn't came home and it was getting late. Jack thought he knew where Abigail might be. He led Elizabeth to the abandoned building, where he'd found Abigail once before.

Jack couldn't wait to see Elizabeth again. He had a plan. He wanted to give Elizabeth a test. He thought it was only fair, since she'd given him one. His first question was a basic task to see if she was capable of following directions.

"Do you agree to forgive me for everything stupid I've ever said, or done?" He asked.

"I don't know." She replied. "There's just so many of them."

"No one said it was gonna be an easy test." He said.

He was grinning from ear to ear when she told him she would forgive him.

They walked together to the saloon.

Jack was happy. He was starting to care deeply for Elizabeth Thatcher.


	10. Chapter 10:The Hidden Kiss

Chapter 10

The Hidden Kiss

The following afternoon, the entire town was abuzz with excitement. The only miner pulled out alive after the explosion was coming home after five months in the hospital. The stagecoach would be there any minute. Elizabeth and the students were busy making signs to welcome him home when Jack arrived at the saloon.

Jack tried hard not to laugh when he saw that Elizabeth had paint on her nose. He knew the right thing to do would be to tell her, but he couldn't bring himself to. He thought she looked so cute.

The entire town surprised when the saw Adam Miller get off the stagecoach. He'd lost his leg in the explosion and had gotten a peg leg at the hospital. He hadn't even told his family.

Jack hadn't meant to startle Elizabeth, but she was talking to herself. She probably didn't see him approach her. Elizabeth had just found out that her students would have to put on a play for Founder's Day and she only had a week to prepare. Jack grabbed her by the elbow and asked her to sit down and take a deep breath. When she told him she was feeling better, he went on his way.

"An entire production!" Jack heard Elizabeth exclaim, as he was walking away.

_She's really worried about this play. _He thought. _I know she'll do fine. She's surprised me so many times before. I don't think she'd let something like a tiny little play defeat her._

Jack walked by the café. He saw Abigail and Cat doing a few odds and ends trying to get the café ready for business.  
The grand opening was quickly approaching. When Jack saw that they were there he stopped in. "Hello Abigail, Mrs. Montgomery." Jack said, cheerfully. "How are you ladies doing?"

"Hello Constable." Cat said. "Just fine, thank you."

"Hey Jack." Abigail said. "We're trying to get the café ready for opening day. Cat is being gracious enough to help me."

"Abigail," Cat said. "You're my friend and you can't do this yourself. Besides you would do the same thing for me." Cat smiled at her friend.

"Thank you." Abigail replied.

"Well Abigail," Jack said. I'm almost done with my rounds. If you need me, I'll be more than glad to help. "I already told Elizabeth I would help the two of you move in the rooms upstairs tomorrow."

"Thank you, Jack." Abigail replied. "Whenever you're ready, come back. I'm certain we'll find something for you to do."

"Yes ma'am." Jack said. He turned and headed back out into the street.

Jack had not finished his rounds as early as he expected. It was late when he got back to the jail.

_It's too late for me to go help Abigail, now. _He thought. _She probably won't be doing anymore tonight anyway. I'll apologize tomorrow. She'll understand." _He changed, climbed into bed, and drifted off to sleep.

When Jack woke up he dressed quickly and headed to Abigail's to help her and Elizabeth. When he arrived he apologized to Abigail for not showing up the previous night. As predicted, Abigail had understood.

Abigail and Elizabeth would pack boxes and set them at the door. Jack would take the packed boxes and put them on the wagon for them to be delivered to the café. They'd been at it all morning. Elizabeth was trying her shot at multi-tasking. She was reading over the Founder's Day play and moving things at the same time. Jack knew with past experiences involving Elizabeth's clumsiness, this may not be a good idea. He didn't say anything. He just let her be. Jack and been right. As he was coming through the door, Elizabeth, who wasn't watching where she was going, tripped over the boxes, and went tumbling. Luckily, Jack caught her.

"We're you talking to yourself again?" he asked, as she giggled. "I'm beginning to worry about your mental health."

She really needed to stop worrying about the play. He knew she would do fine. He wasn't sure he would be able to convince her of that, though.

After several hours, Abigail, Elizabeth, and Jack had finished moving everything from the row house to the rooms above the café. They were all very tired. Jack headed to the jail to get some rest.

Jack and Elizabeth were becoming great friends. That Monday, he decided to go visit her at the saloon while the children were dismissed for lunch. When he arrived, he saw that she looked nervous. "Hey, Elizabeth," Jack said. "Is something wrong?"

"I don't know what we're going to do, Jack." She replied. "All the costumes and the backdrop were stored at the church. Everything was ruined in the church fire."

"Elizabeth," Jack said. "Calm down. Take a deep breath. Everything is going to be fine."

"How can you say that, Jack?" she asked. "The costumes are ruined. There's no way we'll have new ones made by Saturday. And the backdrop. Noah Stanton painted the last one. There's no one in town that has that talent anymore. How can we perform a Founder's Day play with no backdrop?

Jack looked at the floor and smiled.

"What?" Elizabeth asked. "Jack, why are you smiling? Do you know something?

"Uh, no," Jack replied. "I don't know anything. What makes you think I know something?"

Elizabeth just looked at him. Just at that time the children were coming in from lunch.

"Well I'll see you later." Jack said as he rushed out of the saloon. He headed straight to the mercantile. He had to pick up a few things.

That evening Jack found Elizabeth at the café trying to sew costumes. He had brought her cornbread from the saloon. He told her it wasn't much but it was all they had until Abigail's Café was officially open.

It seemed the needle was attacking Elizabeth; Jack offered to help. He surprised her with his sewing skills. He showed her the scar on his leg where he'd had to stitch himself up. "The bear is still talking about it," He joked. He glanced up at her and smiled, showing off his dimples. Elizabeth laughed.

After a while, Jack excused himself and headed back to the jail. He had something he had to do. He got the canvas and paint he had bought at the mercantile. He started painting. After several hours, he looked at the finished product. He thought it was the perfect backdrop for the Founder's Day play.

"Elizabeth will be surprised." He told Rip. "Especially if she ever sees the hidden image. If she ever comes across that image, she gonna know how I feel. Rip, I don't know if I want her to know… yet"

Rip barked in agreement.

The next morning, Jack woke up early. He wanted to get the backdrop to the saloon and leave before Elizabeth arrived. He then went to the café to help Abigail paint the walls. Somehow Abigail knew that he had painted the backdrop. How did she know? Did she know about the hidden image too? She couldn't possibly know that. Abigail did tell Jack she wouldn't tell Elizabeth.

The following day, after school was dismissed, Jack went to the saloon. Elizabeth was rearranging chairs.

"Jack," Elizabeth said when she saw him.

He looked up at the backdrop. "Where did that come from?" He asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine." She replied.

_Good, _he thought. _She has no idea_

Suddenly Laurel Miller burst in the saloon. She was worried about Adam. He had left in the middle of the night after an argument, and never came home.

Jack set out to find him.

"Jack!" Elizabeth called after him as he turned to leave. "Please be careful."

"Glad to see you be so concerned for your constable." He replied.

"I'm concerned for my constable." She answered. "I'm also concerned for the man who wears the constable's uniform."

He stared at Elizabeth for several seconds, before he turned and headed out of town.

As Jack was riding looking for Adam, he kept thinking of Elizabeth. Her words kept going through his head.

_She's concerned for me as man, _he thought, _not just as a constable._

It made him happy to think that Elizabeth cared for him.

After a long while, Jack was able to locate Adam. He had a hard time getting Adam to agree to return to Coal Valley with him. Jack told Adam about his father's death and how he didn't have a choice to leave his family. Jack was finally able to convince Adam to return with him the next morning.

They arrived in town just in time for Adam to hear his daughter, Jolene, sing during the play. When Jolene saw her father, she stopped singing and ran and jumped into his arms.

Jack felt proud that he'd been able to find Adam and that the play was a success. He'd been right all along. He knew Elizabeth would be able to pull it off.

The following afternoon, Jack was at the jail petting Rip when Elizabeth burst through the door. He quickly hid the paints that were lying on his desk with his hat.

She was worried because _someone _had painted a tiny likeness of the two of them on the backdrop.

_Oh no, _he thought. _They found the hidden image. It's only a matter of time before someone figures it out._

He asked her what they were doing in the painting, hoping he didn't sound suspicious.

"We're kissing." She answered.

"We're kissing?" he asked. "Well that is completely inappropriate. Pure fiction."

He said he would launch an investigation to get to the bottom of this. She thanked him and told him she was glad he was on the case. Then she left.

"Have a good day." He said.

Jack walked over to his desk and shoveled all the paints into the drawer. He sat down in the chair. "Our little secret, boy." He said to Rip.

Rip barked.

Jack sat back in his chair and thought for a minute. "I should tell her." Jack said. "Shouldn't I boy?"

Again, Rip barked.

Jack quickly stood up and ran to the door. "Elizabeth." He said as he jerked open the door.

She was about to walk in the café when she turn to look at him. "What is it Jack?" she asked. Is everything alright?"

"I need to tell you something." He replied.

She started walking back toward him. "What, Jack?" she asked as she approached.

"It's uh, it's," he stuttered, nervously. "I just wanted to tell you that you did a great job on the FD play. I knew all along you could handle it.

"Thank you, Jack," she replied.

"You're welcome." He said. He walked back into the jail. He couldn't believe it. He had come so close to telling her but chickened out. He would never know why Elizabeth Thatcher made him so nervous.

… to be continued…


	11. Chapter 11: Cape Fullerton

Chapter 11

Cape Fullerton

Jack was anxious. He didn't know if he would be able to go through with it, but he had to try. He drummed his fingers on his desk while he waited - waited for Elizabeth to dismiss her students. The time was at a standstill. He couldn't sit there any longer. He got up and walked to the saloon to wait outside. He wrung his hands nervously. He had to do this - wanted to do this, if only he could work up his nerve. The children started filling out.

_Come on Thornton. _He thought. _Just come right out and say it. You can do this._

He walked in the saloon.

"Afternoon, Constable." Elizabeth said smiling.

_Well it's now or never. _He thought.

"Actually I'm here in an unofficial capacity." He replied.

"Oh, I see." She said.

"I've come to ask for your hand." He said.

"Beg your pardon?" She asked.

"Your hand, may I have it?" He asked

She gently placed her hand in his. His heart skipped a beat.

All he wanted was to formally ask her to supper, not propose marriage. They had only known each other a short while. It was much too early too even consider marriage.

_What she must think of me. _He thought.

After making it clear that she would not be required to cook, Elizabeth graciously accepted his invitation. He was relieved that he hadn't made a complete fool of himself, or if he had, Elizabeth didn't make him feel as though he had. He did, however get lost in the moment and didn't realize he was still holding Elizabeth's hand, until she asked for it back. He smiled nervously before releasing her hand.

"I shall assume that the supper does not imply the beginning of a possible courtship." Elizabeth stated. "You've made it perfectly clear that mounties do not have wives. If they wanted you to have a wife they would have issued you one."

"Did I say that?" He asked.

"Several times," she answered.

"That does sound like something I'd say." He replied.

"So I will see you Saturday night for supper." Elizabeth said, extending her hand.

"Yes see you Saturday night." Jack replied as he took her hand. "And Elizabeth, please do consider this an act of courtship."

He turned her hand over in his, brought it to his lips and kissed it ever so gently.

Elizabeth looked exasperated.

He smiled once more, released her hand, and exited the saloon.

_Well done Thornton." _He thought to himself. _You have a date with the lovely Elizabeth Thatcher. _He felt a great sense of pride. He had finally worked up the courage to ask her to supper, making his intentions perfectly clear. He had wanted to so many times.

Why was another mountie arriving in Coal Valley on the stagecoach? Where was his horse? That's what Jack wondered when Patrick O'Reilly arrived.

"Well she wanted to make a grand entrance." Patrick said as he nodded in the direction the stage had come from.

"Who might she be?" Jack asked of the woman riding in on the horse.

Jack saw Elizabeth's sudden excitement and soon learned the woman was Elizabeth's sister, Julie.

It made him smile. He'd never seen Elizabeth get so excited.

Jack couldn't wait for Saturday. He was looking forward to spending time with Elizabeth. He wanted everything to be absolutely perfect. He wanted to see where this courtship was headed. He wanted nothing to stand in their way.

Jack was surprised. The reason Patrick O'Reilly came to Coal Valley was because he had volunteered to take the posting. He told Jack he was ready to let someone else put away the bad guys. He wanted to settle down with his new wife Sarah, who was expecting their first child. Jack couldn't believe it. He had finally gotten his wish- his reassignment to Cape Fullerton. He just wasn't sure he wanted it anymore.

All he could think about was Elizabeth and how he'd made his peace with Coal Valley. He had a decision to make. He didn't know what to do. He knew he had to tell Elizabeth. He just didn't know how he was going to do it.

Saturday night finally came. This was the night Jack had been waiting for. But now his heart was heavy.

_How am I going to tell Elizabeth about my new orders? _He thought. _I just found her and I'm going to lose her before we even get this courtship off the ground._

After he dressed, he walked over to Abigail's to pick up Elizabeth. Flower in hand he tapped on the door. It was answered by Julie. Jack looked passed Julie, straight to Elizabeth. He smiled at her radiant beauty. She looked so beautiful. She absolutely took his breath away.

"May I?" He asked as he gently brushed her hair off her shoulder and pinned the flower to her dress. He offered his arm and escorted her out the door, right in the front entrance of Abigail's café. There were candles everywhere. Jack even arranged for a few of Elizabeth's students to help serve. Jack was pleased. Elizabeth had loved the surprise. Abigail had outdone herself. They had an amazing dinner and they danced. The night was perfect. He still had one thing weighing on his mind. He couldn't stop thinking about his reassignment. They were having such a good time. He didn't want to bring down the mood with his news. After they finished dinner, Jack still didn't want this night to end.

"How would you like to take a moonlit walk?" He asked

"Oh Jack," she replied. "That would be lovely."

He smiled. He stood and took her by the hand. They walked hand in hand down by the lake.

The reflection of the moon on the water was such a romantic setting. Jack thought Elizabeth liked like an angel with her long brown hair shimmering in the moonlight.

"You look so beautiful tonight, Elizabeth." He whispered.

"Why thank you, Jack." She replied. She smiled up at him.

"Dance with me." He said offering his hand.

"We danced all evening." She replied. "There isn't even any music."

"I don't care." He said. "I like dancing with you, and I don't need any music. He smiled.

She took his hand and they swayed to the imaginary music. He wanted so bad to kiss her, to brush his lips against hers, but it wouldn't have been appropriate. Instead they finished their dance and walked back to Abigail's café.

"I had a lovely evening, Jack." Elizabeth said.

"Me too." He replied. "Maybe one day soon we can ride to my favorite spot in Coal Valley. There's something I need to discuss with you."

"Jack, I would love to." She replied.

He grabbed her hand and kissed it before she disappeared into the café.

He walked back to the jail with a smile on his face. He had enjoyed himself. He went to the jail. He lied awake most of the night. He was still afraid to tell Elizabeth about Cape Fullerton.

Jack knew he had to tell Elizabeth the news. He was still nervous about it, when he met Elizabeth at the saloon. He still wasn't sure exactly how he was going to break the news to her. He wanted to tell her in a way that would hurt her the least.

They rode to his favorite spot. Elizabeth seemed to enjoy the place as much as he did. He'd brought a camera and was taking pictures of her. She then suggested they take a picture together. He told her to smile.

"I haven't stopped since our supper." She told him.

His heart sank. He was afraid she would soon stop smiling and it was going to be because of him. He had no choice. He had to tell her, as much as he didn't want to.

He mentioned how upset he'd been when he first arrived on Coal Valley, and how he'd requested a transfer because he didn't see his purpose there.

"Are you saying that's changed?" She asked asked. "Have you found a new purpose?"

"Well it appears my request has been granted." He replied.

Elizabeth was about to cry. "You have new orders?" She asked.

"I am so sorry." Jack said.

That was all he knew to say. He hated it. He had made her cry. That was the last thing in the world he wanted to do. He wanted to take her in his arms and tell her everything was going to be okay. He wanted to wipe the tears from her eyes. He hated to see her cry.

She turned her back to him. He reached up and touched her shoulder.

"Please Jack, just leave me alone." She said, brushing his hand off her shoulder.

He was heartbroken. He wanted to cry himself.

"If that's what you want." He replied sadly. "But I want you to know, the last thing I wanted to do was hurt you. I wish there was something else I could do."

"Just leave me alone!" She exclaimed. She ran and mounted her horse.

"Elizabeth," he called after her. "Elizabeth wait."

She didn't look back. Pretty soon she disappeared from sight.

Jack was so upset he'd tried his best not to hurt her, but instead, he'd done the complete opposite.

He mounted Taylor and rode back to town.

He hoped Elizabeth had made it back safely. He was relieved when he saw her inside the café talking to Abigail. She still looked upset. He wanted to go comfort her, but she'd asked him to leave her alone. He just went to the jail.

The following morning, Jack was still saddened. He was sitting on the steps of the jail, when Gabe Montgomery walked by. Jack thanked Gabe for his help with his dinner with Elizabeth.

"You're gonna make some young lady very happy one day." Jack told the boy.

Gabe told Jack he knew who he was going to marry the first time he laid eyes on her.

"Your first love is rarely your last." Jack had told him.

"Sometimes you see a girl and your future is clear as a bell." Gabe replied.

Jack thought for a minute. Gabe had given him some wise advice. Jack knew exactly what he wanted to do. There were still a few minutes before school started. He went straight to the saloon. It was obvious that Elizabeth had been crying. When he walked in, she looked up at him.

He told her he wasn't leaving. He wanted to stay in Coal Valley. He knew the risks with his superiors, but he was willing to take those risks... for her.

Elizabeth smiled with tears in her eyes. Her smile suddenly turned to a frown. She told him she couldn't let him do that, that she couldn't be the person that kept him from following his dream. She put her hand on his face.

"You have to go." She said. "I know it in my heart, and so do you."

Jack knew she was right. This was something he had to do, but it didn't make it any easier.

The following day, Jack was ready to head out. Before he left, he updated Patrick on his investigation on the mine disaster. He also told Patrick to keep the town safe.

"I'll be sure to keep her safe too."Patrick said.

"Thank you." Jack replied.

Jack knew Patrick would make sure Elizabeth was safe, he appreciated the reassurance just the same.

Jack rode off toward Cape Fullerton. On his way out he spotted Elizabeth watching from the window of the café with tears in her eyes.

It broke his heart to see her that way. He wasn't even outside Coal Valley yet and he missed her already. All he wanted was to turn around, go back to the café, take Elizabeth Thatcher in his arms, and wipe away her tears.

...to be continued...


	12. Chapter 12: Home

Chapter 12

Home

_Dear Elizabeth,_

_As promised, I am writing you, and I hope this finds you well. The trip so far has been very interesting and exciting. I met some fellow mounties earlier today who are on the hunt for a group of dangerous bank robbers. I hope to join their search soon. How are things in Coal Valley? I hope Rip isn't being too much trouble..._

Jack wadded up the paper he was writing on and tossed it in the campfire. This was not the kind of letter he wanted to write. This was not what he wanted to say to Elizabeth.

The farther he got from Coal Valley the more he wanted to turn around and go back and take Elizabeth in his arms. He missed her, wanted nothing more than to be with her. He then thought of Rosemary and how she dumped him because he wanted to be a mountie and wouldn't accompany her to New York.

He then remembered what Professor O'Toole had said during his days at the academy. **If you can find a girl that accepts the lifestyles and obstacles that come with being a mountie, then you've really found someone special.**

He then realized something. He kicked himself for not realizing it all along. Elizabeth was his _someone special._

She'd wanted him to stay, but told him he had to go follow his dream. He had left knowing this was something he needed to do. But the closer he got to Cape Fullerton, the more he realized he was following the wrong dream; Cape Fullerton was no longer his dream.

There was nothing he could do now. He had already wired his superiors. They knew he would be arriving in Cape Fullerton within the next few days.

Along the way to Cape Fullerton Jack came across several mounties in the area who were in search of the Tolliver gang.

He soon learned that Nate Tolliver's horse had been found just outside Coal Valley. Jack wasted no time. He headed back in the direction of Coal Valley. He didn't care that they were expecting him in Cape Fullerton. All he cared about was making sure Elizabeth was safe. He didn't know what he would do if something happened to Elizabeth and he wasn't there to protect her.

Late that night Jack arrived in Coal Valley. He found Patrick lying on the forest floor. He'd been knocked out, bound, and gagged by Nate.

After Jack untied him, Patrick explained how Julie had found a wounded Nate Tolliver in the forest. He'd been using using the alias Nathaniel Miller. Julie and Abigail had been nursing him back to health at the café.

Jack was scared for Elizabeth's safety. Patrick told Jack they needed to get back to town.

Jack and Patrick arrived at the café. He couldn't help but think the worst when he called for Elizabeth and she never answered. Patrick ran upstairs and called for Jack he'd found Abigail tied up.

After they untied Abigail, she told them she was fine and explained what happened. Patrick and Jack left in a hurry.

They set out to find out where the gang had taken Elizabeth and Julie.

Jack grew suspicious of Henry Gowen when he arrived at his office to request assistance in bringing down the Tollivers, and he had refused.

"As far a I'm concerned those ladies got themselves into trouble." Gowen had said. Jack wondered what could be so important.

Jack knew how dangerous the Tollivers were. He also knew they were smart, so in order to capture them he needed to outsmart them.

He needed to create a diversion. He knew just what to do. He and Patrick went back to the café.

"Abigail," Jack said. "I need a favor."

"What is it Jack?" Abigail asked.

"I need to borrow some of your red table cloths." Jack replied.

"Whatever for?" Abigail asked in confusion.

"I'll explain later." He said. "Let's just say I have a plan to save Elizabeth."

"Sure, Jack." Abigail replied. "Please take anything you need."

"Thank you." Jack said.

Jack and Patrick grabbed several red table cloths and left.

"Jack, what are you up to?" Patrick asked.

"You'll see." Jack replied, as he led Patrick to the livery.

Pretty soon they were ready. They went to the forest to find where Nate and the gang had taken Elizabeth and Julie.

Finally Jack and Patrick located the cabin where Elizabeth and Julie were being held.

Jack quietly walked up to the cabin and peered in the window. He saw Elizabeth and Julie tied up. He felt a sudden sense of relief when he saw Elizabeth alive. He then backed away.

"Nate Tolliver, Jack yelled. "You and your men come outside with your hands up!"

"Jack, there's four of them and they're all armed!" Elizabeth yelled.

She sounded scared, but he was relieved to hear her voice.

Jack was ready to rescue Elizabeth. Nate went outside, holding Elizabeth hostage.

"I got your woman, mountie." Nate said. "So I don't think we're gonna be taking any orders from you."

Jack was frightened for Elizabeth, but he knew he couldn't show it. His number one priority was to rescue Elizabeth. He wouldn't be able to do that if he showed his fear.

Jack started shining his light around the forest, revealing the dozens of mounties in the woods. Nate ordered his men to drop their weapons because they had no choice. They were surrounded.

After everyone dropped their weapons, Nate looked up and, realized there were no other mounties. They were all fake. Nate then tried pulling a knife on Jack, but Elizabeth saw and warned him. Jack suddenly turned and knocked the knife out of his hand, and knocked Nate to the ground.

Elizabeth ran and jumped into Jack's arms. He was glad Elizabeth was okay.

_This is where I want to be. _He thought as he embraced Elizabeth. He didn't want to let her go.

The following day Jack received some news from his superiors. Since he and Patrick had captured the Tolliver gang, they would each get their choice of assignments.

When they set out to escort the men to trial, Jack watched Elizabeth sadly turn and enter the saloon. He told Patrick that he would catch up. He wanted to talk to Elizabeth. He walked into the saloon.

He told Elizabeth he couldn't bear the thought of her being in danger and he wasn't there.

"I can't leave without telling you I care. I care that you're safe." He told her.

"I'm good." She replied. She smiled.

He told her he had to escort the men to trial and that he'd see her soon. He walked out of the saloon. He was glad he'd been able to talk to Elizabeth. Suddenly, he turned around and walked back into the saloon.

"Jack?" Elizabeth asked. "Is everything alright?"

Jack walked over her and took her in his arms. "I'm just glad you're okay. I'm grateful the Tollivers didn't harm you and that I made it in time to save you."

"Jack, I'm alright." She replied. "And it's because of you."

Jack released her. Okay. I really gotta go. I told Patrick I'd catch up."

"Alright," she said smiling.

Jack left the saloon once more.

A few days passed. The Tollivers were locked away in prison. Jack and Patrick were busy with paperwork.

"What do you think about us being able to choose our postings?" Jack asked.

"I haven't really thought about it." Patrick replied. "But I believe I know where you wanna go."

"And where is that?" Jack asked.

"Oh I don't know." Patrick said. "Maybe a small town where a certain school teacher lives."

"Am I that obvious?" Jack asked.

Patrick laughed.

"But you volunteered to take the post." Jack replied. I wouldn't want to take the post from you. I know you said you were ready to let someone else put away the bad guys."

"I know what I said. Patrick responded. But I just helped put away three of the most dangerous bad guys. I'd forgotten how exhilarating it was."

"But what about your wife?" Jack asked

"Sarah told me she would go where I go. Patrick replied. And besides, I know what it's like to be away from the woman you love... er... care about. If you want to return to Coal Valley, that's where you should go. Go be with your Elizabeth. I'll take the posting in Cape Fullerton."

"If you're sure." Jack replied.

"I am Patrick answered."

"Thank you, Patrick." Jack said. "Thank you so much."

"You're welcome." Patrick replied.

Jack smiled. He couldn't wait. He decided he didn't want to tell Elizabeth. He wanted to surprise her. Pretty soon Jack would be headed home - home to Coal Valley and Elizabeth Thatcher.


	13. Chapter 13: The Red Dragon

Chapter 13

The Red Dragon

Jack couldn't wait to see Elizabeth, couldn't wait to see the look on her beautiful face when he returned to Coal Valley for good.

He'd been riding for a long while. It wouldn't be long now. He was getting closer to Coal Valley, closer to taking Elizabeth in his arms and never letting her go.

Finally he arrived in Coal Valley. There she was. He barely noticed the woman she was talking to. He only had eyes for Elizabeth. He just stopped and stared at her. He felt himself start to smile.

_I'm gonna see how long it takes her to notice me. _He thought.

Suddenly, she looked up. Their eyes met. They smiled at each other. He wanted to go up to her. But all of a sudden...

"Jack." The other woman turned and yelled.

_Wait. _Jack thought. _Who is that, and how does she know my name?_

Suddenly his smile faded.

_Rosemary, _he thought. _What is she doing here? What Elizabeth must think._

He rode over to them and dismounted Taylor. Rosemary ran and wrapped her arms around him. He left his arms at his sides. He looked over at Elizabeth. She looked like she was about to cry.

"Look at you." Rosemary said. "More handsome than ever."

Jack didn't know what to do or say. "And you look awfully healthy." He finally said.

He was really annoyed when Rosemary reached up and touched his hair.

_What is she thinking? _Jack wondered. _That I'm just gonna wait around for two years for her to come back to me? I've moved on._

"Alright, well," Elizabeth said, her voice shaky. "I'll let you two catch up." She left and headed in the direction of the café.

"No, Elizabeth." Jack called after her. "Elizabeth, wait."

She didn't answer. Jack was heartbroken. What was supposed to be a joyous reunion with Elizabeth, turned into Elizabeth walking away with tear stained eyes, because Rosemary had shown up out of the blue.

Jack wanted to know why Rosemary decided to show up now.

"It turns out a life in theater is quite empty, without you." She told him.

He had a hard time believing her. She told him she regretted breaking things off with him. He told her there was no way she could possibly think that things would be the same after two years.

"What did you say to Elizabeth?" He asked.

"What do you mean, Jack?" She asked.

"I mean what did you say to her?" He replied. "It's not a tough question.

"I just told her I came to see you." She answered.

"Is that all?" He asked.

"Well I might've said I was here to see my fiancee." She replied. "What does it matter?"

"Well maybe because we're not engaged anymore." And you're the one who broke it off." He told her. "Why would you say that?"

He grabbed her by the arm. "Come with me." He said

He led her to the saloon. He told Mr. Trevoy, she needed a room for one night. Rosemary, however had different ideas. She told Mr. Trevoy she needed a room until she found more permanent quarters.

Mr. Trevoy assigned her room nine. Jack told her it was next to room eight, when she'd asked him to show her to her room.

"Are you in room eight?" She asked

"I sleep at the jail." He answered

"How tragic." She said.

"Actually its quite comfortable." He replied.

"But lonely," she responded.

"I have a dog." He said. He wanted Rosemary to know by whatever means necessary that he wasn't at all interested in picking up where they left off.

Jack left the saloon and headed to the jail to meet Bill Avery. He'd wired the inspector, after growing suspicious of Henry Gowen and the Pacific Northwest Mining Company. Jack had done some investigating on the mine disaster and became very suspicious when he'd seen Gowen burning papers the night he saved Elizabeth and Julie from the Tolliver gang. He had a feeling Gowen must've known the working conditions in the mine were unsafe, but didn't do anything about it, in order to save money.

Jack didn't know what to do. He wanted Elizabeth to understand. That night he walked by the café and noticed her window open.

"Elizabeth," he called. "I don't know if you can hear me. Please let me explain."

He hoped she would just come to the window. She never did. Before he could say anything else, Rosemary came up behind him. He then looked up in time to see Elizabeth slam her window shut. Jack reluctantly walked with Rosemary to the saloon, occasionally looking back at Elizabeth's, closed window.

He returned to the jail to turn in. He lay awake all night.

_Maybe I can talk to Elizabeth tomorrow. _He thought. _I really hope I can make her understand._

The next morning, after showing Bill Avery the mine, he dropped by the saloon to see Elizabeth. He nervously opened the saloon door. She was writing on the board.

_Please let her understand. _He silently prayed.

He walked up to her. After telling her she couldn't avoid him forever, she told him just until he took his new posting in Cape Fullerton. He told her he was staying in Coal Valley.

"This is where I belong." He said, noticing a slight gleam of hope in her eyes.

Perfidy. Did he even want to know what perfidy meant? Elizabeth informed him that no he didn't.

He had to explain. He told her how his engagement to Rosemary seemed like a lifetime ago. He hadn't told her because he didn't want to open an old wound. He told her how much he'd changed since then and it was partly because of her.

She couldn't seem to get over the fact that he never told her he was engaged before. She told him it made her wonder what else he hadn't told her.

"I know you've lost some faith in me." He told her. "But I hope over time your going to see my heart is true"

Soon the children started arriving and he had to leave. He was devastated because Elizabeth still looked life he wanted to cry.

_What I wouldn't give to take the pain away from her. _He thought.

That Sunday after the church service, a mountie arrived presenting Jack with a cash reward for his involement in catching the Tolliver gang. Everyone clapped and smiled.

He turned and saw Elizabeth. He thought she looked beautiful in red. He went up and talked to her, walking right passed Rosemary.

_Maybe she'll get the idea that I don't want her here. _He thought.

He and Elizabeth were actually having a nice conversation when Rosemary walked up.

_No such luck. _He thought.

He didn't know what he was going to have to do to get Rosemary to realize he didn't want her on Coal Valley. He told the ladies he had to do his rounds. He went and mounted Taylor.

"Jack, wait up." Rosemary said, as she ran and jumped on the back of the horse. Jack was disgusted.

Elizabeth started to sadly walk away, then suddenly stopped and turned around.

"Rosemary?" Jack asked. "May I ask what you are doing?"

"I thought you could drop me off at the saloon." She answered.

"Sorry." Jack replied. "I'm not going that way. Now if you'll kindly get down."

Rosemary didn't budge. Jack pulled on the reigns. Taylor whinnied and raised up on his hind legs. Rosemary went sliding backward and landed flat on her derriere.

"Jack!" Rosemary exclaimed. "What was that?"

"You wouldn't get down." Jack explained. "I told you I had to do my rounds. "Are you alright?"

"Yes I'm fine." She replied, as she got to her feet.

"Well since you're okay," he said. "I really need to get going.

He rode off. He looked at Elizabeth when he passed by her. He couldn't help but grin when he saw her tying to keep from smiling.

Why wouldn't Rosemary listen? He'd told her numerous times that the only future he saw for himself was with Elizabeth. It really bugged him that Rosemary was still in town, and that she wasn't going to give up trying to win him back.

"You know me, Jack." She'd said. "Once I set my sights on something, I always get it."

Jack couldn't believe how different Rosemary and Elizabeth were. Elizabeth had cared so much that she'd sent him to follow his dream. Rosemary hadn't even cared about his dream. She'd only seemed to care about her dream to be an actress when she broke off their engagement. And now she'd returned, claiming to want him back, and all he wanted was Elizabeth.

"Did I forget to tell you what I heard about Elizabeth?" Rosemary asked.

"What's that?" Jack asked.

She mentioned to Jack how she'd heard that Elizabeth had been offered a teaching job back east, a teaching job that would be difficult to pass up.

Jack's heart sank. He wondered how Rosemary knew anyway.

He was worried.

_What_ _if_ _Elizabeth_ _takes_ _this_ _job?_ He thought. _What_ _if I_ _never_ _see_ _her_ _again?_

He at least wanted a chance to talk to Elizabeth Thatcher, before she decided whether or not she was going to go back east.

... to be continued ...

**Author's note: This was not an easy chapter to write. (Not exactly my favorite episode) I tried to give Jack a backbone and make Rosemary just not listen. I also tried to add s little humor. I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


	14. Chapter 14: The One

**Author's Note: This chapter is kinda long. Over 2,700 words. It was fun to write though. I hope you enjoy. :)**

Chapter 14

The One

Jack still couldn't believe what Rosemary had said about Elizabeth. That morning he dressed and headed to the saloon to ask Elizabeth up front. When he arrived, he found Elizabeth drawing a picture of what looked like a squid on the board.

"Is it true you're taking another teaching job back east?" He asked, startling her.

"Word spreads fast in this town." He continued. He didn't think it would be a good idea to tell her that he had gotten the information from Rosemary.

Elizabeth mentioned she had an offer. Her family was worried about her.

"That's understandable." Jack replied. "With everything that's gone on and going on."

Elizabeth then mentioned how Jack and Rosemary had a history and a lot in common.

Jack disagreed. "That's not true." He said.

"A man doesn't propose to a woman and get over it so easily." She answered.

_It's been two years. _Jack thought. _I was over Rosemary before I even came to Coal Valley._

"Now I need you to think long and hard about your feelings, before you make a decision you might regret." She continued.

"If that's what you want then I will." Jack answered.

"It is." She replied.

Jack didn't think it necessary to do anymore thinking, but agreed to, because she'd asked him to.

Jack then tried to lighten the mood.

"Is that a squid?" Jack asked of Elizabeth's drawing on the board.

"It's a comet." She replied defensively.

"A comet?" Jack asked. "May I?" He walked passed her to the board.

He erased the 'squid' and drew a beautiful comet as Elizabeth watched in amazement.

"I could add a constellation if you'd like." Jack said as he finished the comet.

"How bout you remove a constable before my students get here."

"What?" He asked teasingly. "So you can take credit for my chalk work?"

At that time, the children started arriving.

"Good morning, children." Elizabeth said smiling. "Be sure to admire Mountie Jack's artwork on your way to your seats. He enjoys a compliment."

"Unlike Ms. Thatcher, who is uncomfortable with compliments, Jack replied. "Even though she's quite deserving of them."

Elizabeth turned to face Jack; he noticed she was blushing.

"School is in session, Mr. Thornton." She told him. "If you'd like to speak, please raise your hand like all the other children."

The children started to giggle.

Jack couldn't resist. He smiled and raised his hand, until she nodded in his direction.

"May I be excused?" He asked.

"Yes you may." She answered.

"Thank you, Ms. Thatcher." He replied, as he walked passed her toward the door. He couldn't help but notice, she was trying to hide a smile.

Jack left the saloon to start his rounds. After his rounds he headed to the jail. He patted Rip on the head and sat down at his desk. He opened up his sketchbook to the drawing of Elizabeth he'd been working on. Until recently he'd forgotten how much he loved painting and sketching. Elizabeth seemed to bring out his love for the arts. He wondered if Elizabeth had ever realized that he had painted the backdrop.

_Maybe I'll work up my nerve and confess one day. _He thought.

He put some finishing touches on his sketch and closed his book.

He started to become tired. He crawled into bed and was soon fast asleep.

The following morning was Sunday. Everyone was on their way to the grove of trees for their Sunday School service. After the service everyone was going to be headed to the saloon for a town meeting. Jack had to make his rounds. When he returned he thought he'd go get a bite to eat at Abigail's. When he arrived at the café, Abigail was just getting in from the meeting. She fixed Jack some beef stew and told him what had happened at the meeting. After hearing the meeting had not gone well, Jack knew what he wanted to do.

_Maybe my plan will help Coal Valley, and Elizabeth will decide to stay. _He thought.

He finished his stew and told Abigail he'd be back. He went to the jail to pick up an envelope and headed back to the café. Envelope in hand, he was getting ready to reveal his plan to Abigail, when Bill Avery burst through the door. He'd been attacked while in the mine and the evidence he'd collected against Henry Gowen had been stolen. Jack set out to find who attacked Bill. After several hours of riding in the darkness, he had no luck of finding Bill's attackers. He returned to the jail to find Elizabeth sitting on the porch.

She told him she was glad he was back safely.

"Were you worried I wouldn't be?" He asked.

"No," she replied.

"Yet you're out here in the middle of the night, waiting." He said.

"If you must know," she answered "I was watching for Halley's comet."

Halley's comet?" He asked, smiling. "Do you know how many times I've heard that excuse?"

She smiled back at him. "Maybe I was a little worried." She told him.

"Just a little?" He asked, still smiling.

"Don't push it." She answered.

He told her how sorry he was for what happened at the town meeting. He also told he he'd support her decision to stay or go no matter what. He told her she deserved to teach in a real schoolhouse.

"But I have faith that'll happen here sooner than later." He said.

"A schoolhouse doesn't really matter to me." Elizabeth replied. "It's the children."

"This town needs you, Elizabeth." Jack said. "Not just this town." He smiled at her once more. She blushed.

"It's getting late." She told him. "We should probably turn in."

"Of course," he answered.

Elizabeth stepped off the porch and walked passed him.

"Elizabeth, wait." Jack said. "Let me walk you to the café."

"Jack I'll be fine." Elizabeth replied. "It's not that far."

Jack didn't care he wanted a few more minutes with Elizabeth. He saw her safely to the café and returned to the jail.

He got out his sketchbook and opened it up. It was empty. Where was his sketch of Elizabeth? He knew that was where he'd left it. He looked around.

_Where could it be? _He wondered.

He noticed a wadded up piece of paper in the wastebasket.

_There's no way that's it. _He thought.

He reached in the wastebasket, got the paper out and opened it up. It was the sketch of Elizabeth. Someone had drawn a mustache on her face.

_Now who would do such a... _He thought.

"Rosemary!" He exclaimed aloud. He startled Rip. He'd been asleep in the corner. It really bothered him that Rosemary would do something like that. Elizabeth would never do anything like that.

The following morning, Jack went to talk to Adam Miller.

"Jack," Adam said, when he opened the door. "How are you?"

"Fine thanks." Jack replied. "I came to talk to you about something.

"What is it?" Adam asked.

"It is my understanding that you wanna begin construction on a new church and schoolhouse, Jack replied. "But you can't find proper funding"

"That's right." Adam answered.

"Will this help?" Jack asked, handing Adam the envelope.

"Jack, this is your reward money." Adam said. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." Jack replied. I can't think of a thing I'd rather do with that money, than build a new school."

"Now I get it." Adam said.

"What?" Jack asked.

"You're doing this for Ms. Thatcher." Adam replied. "You're hoping a new school will encourage her to stay in Coal Valley. You have it bad for the school teacher."

Jack looked at the floor.

"It's okay." Adam continued. "You can tell me. Ms. Thatcher is very lovely."

"I'm just trying to do what's best for the town." Jack answered.

"If you say so, Jack." Adam replied.

"Let's just keep this between us." Jack said. "No one needs to know I'm the one who donated the money."

"If that's what you want." Adam replied.

"Thanks." Jack replied.

Jack left and went to the lake. He liked going to the lake. It was so peaceful. It always helped him clear his head. While he was there, he kept thinking about what Elizabeth had said at the saloon.

**I want you to think long and hard about your feelings...**

He thought about Rosemary. How she liked many of the same activities as he did.

_Maybe Rosemary and I do have a lot in common. _He thought.

He then remembered how Rosie had broken off their engagement, all because she hadn't wanted to be a mountie's wife.

_I'm still a mountie. _He thought. _What suddenly made Rosie change her mind? What if she were to change her mind again?_

His mind then went to Elizabeth, his beautiful, sweet Elizabeth. She cared for others. She put other people's feelings ahead of her own. She always showed her love and support to everyone in Coal Valley.

He remembered how Elizabeth had broken heartedly told him he had to go to Cape Fullerton to follow his dream. Rosie would have never done that. Jack knew exactly what he wanted to. His decision was crystal clear.

On his way back to the jail, Jack stopped by the saloon. Rosemary was there playing the piano and singing. She started singing "_You Made Me Love You." _Jack couldn't take hearing that song. He got up and left the saloon. He walked to the jail, sat on the steps and started petting Rip. Rosemary showed up in a flash.

Jack told her he wanted to talk about Elizabeth. He told Rosie that his relationship with Elizabeth was the one he wanted to pursue. When Rosemary found out that Jack had not yet told Elizabeth how he felt, she told Jack she'd retain a shred of hope.

They ended their conversation, then Jack and Rip went to the jail to turn in.

The following afternoon was the town meeting where Adam Miller would reveal that an anonymous donor had donated enough money for the new church and school. Jack didn't know how Elizabeth knew he was the donor, but he was glad she knew. Maybe then she would truly know how he felt about her. Rosemary wasn't too happy when she learned Jack donated all his reward money. Everyone else was happy with Jack's generous donation.

"What better way to spend that reward money than to help the people of Coal Valley, who have all become very important to me, especially one person in particular." Jack had said.

Jack couldn't believe Rosemary. After their conservation the night before, why would she make everyone think he was referring to her when she knew good and well he was referring to Elizabeth? He wad certain Elizabeth knew and that was all he cared about. Henry Gowen interrupted anyway, claiming Noah Stanton had known about the poor working conditions on the mine. This upset Abigail, who stormed out of the saloon. Elizabeth ran out after her.

After the meeting, Rosie went to the jail to see Jack. She insinuated that she would be leaving on the stagecoach the following day. Jack was glad Rosie had finally realized that her relationship with Jack was in the past.

The next day, Circuit Judge Jedidiah Black arrived on the stage coach. He was to preside over the case against Henry Gowen. The trial was to begin at eight sharp the next morning.

After welcoming the judge into town, Jack went to the jail. After Rosemary had ruined the portrait he'd first drawn, he decided to draw another. This time the portrait would be of Jack and Elizabeth together. When he finished, he wrapped it. He thought it would be the perfect gift for Elizabeth. When school was out, he walked over to the saloon. Elizabeth was getting ready to clean the board.

"Elizabeth." Jack said. She turned to look at him.

"Take a walk with me." He continued.

"Is there a reason for this walk?"

She asked.

"There is." He answered.

They went to his favorite spot, where he presented her with the portrait of the two of them.

"You made this?" She asked, after she opened it.

"A little hobby of mine," he answered. "It's a lot harder for me to say what's in my heart. Guess I'm not as brave as everyone thinks."

"Yes you are." She replied.

He took the portrait out of her hand and laid it on the ground.

"Elizabeth, I have thought long and hard about us as promised, he continued. And I keep coming back to the same conclusion... You're the one. You're the only one. And I know that I said I'd support you whatever you decided to do but.. I didn't mean it.

He looked at Elizabeth. She was smilimg.

"Don't go." He said.

"I'm not going anywhere, Jack." Elizabeth replied, as she gently grabbed his hand. "This is where I belong."

He leaned in and pulled her closer and closer. Their faces got closer and closer, until finally their lips touched. His heart began pounding in his chest. He heard Elizabeth make an 'mmm' sound. The kiss deepened. He pulled back slightly. He didn't want to make her think he was taking advantage of her. To his surprise she leaned closer and their lips touched once more. They pulled apart and looked in each other's eyes. Jack was thrilled. The kiss was amazing. He wanted to kiss her again.

He grabbed her hands.

"Do you know how long I've wanted to do that?" He asked nervously.

"How long?" She asked.

"Well I have a confession to make." He replied.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Do you remember the backdrop for the FD play?"

"Yes." She answered.

"I know who painted it." He replied.

"Really? She asked. Who?... Wait... Jack... It was you wasn't it?"

Jack nodded. "I wanted to tell you when I called you back to the jail that day." He said. "I wanted to kiss you then. That's why I painted the image on the backdrop. Part of me was hoping that you would see the image and then you'd realize it was me who painted it and then you would have known how I felt about you."

"I did think you were acting nervous that day." She replied. "I didn't know why. It does make sense. I watched you draw that beautiful comet, and you gave me that beautiful portrait you drew of the two of us. I also heard Rosemary tell Dottie Ramsey at the mercantile that you had once wanted to be a painter. If I could have just put two and two together, you could have kissed me sooner. She smiled. He smiled back at her. He couldn't resist. He leaned in and kissed her again. He picked up the portrait took her by the hand. They headed in the direction back to town.

"I'll have to remember to thank him." Jack said.

"Who?" Elizabeth asked.

"Your father, for having me reassigned to Coal Valley." He replied.

She looked at him and smiled.

"My mother told me God had a plan for sending me to Coal Valley." He told her "I'm glad I accepted God's plan for my life. God gave me you. You're God's plan for my life." He smiled at her and noticed tears in her eyes. He squeezed her hand. He walked her to the café. He kissed her hand before releasing it. He then walked over to the jail.

That night while he was drawing yet another portait of Elizabeth, Jack heard a lot of chatter in the street. He soon learned everyone was excited to see Halley's comet in the sky. He walked outside to see the comet. He saw Elizabeth coming out of the café. They smiled at each other across the way. He barely even noticed Halley's comet. Several moments passed. After everyone else had went inside, Jack and Elizabeth were left alone in the street. He walked over to her, looked around and gave Elizabeth Thatcher a gentle kiss, before returning to the jail. He went to bed that night with a smile on his face.

... to be continued ...


	15. Chapter 15: The Only One

Chapter 15

The Only One

Jack couldn't be any happier. He finally had his Elizabeth. She now knew beyond the shadow of any doubt that he wanted to be with only her. He knew he wanted to do everything in his power to make Elizabeth Thatcher happy.

He woke up early that morning. He wanted to escort her to the grove of trees, where school was being temporarily held since they would be holding the trial at the saloon. When he arrived at Abigail's, Elizabeth wasn't there. Where was she? He walked over to the saloon to see if maybe she'd stopped by. There was no sign of her. He headed to the grove of trees. He found her sitting on a log. She looked upset. He went up to her.

"Elizabeth?" He asked. "What's wrong?"

Elizabeth stood up and turned to face Jack.

"I just ran into Rosemary." She said. "I thought she was on her way back to New York. She just informed me she's staying in Coal Valley."

"What!?" Jack exclaimed. "She told me she was leaving."

"Well apparently she isn't." Elizabeth replied.

"She'll never be happy in a town like Coal Valley." Jack commented.

"She said something about starting a theater group with the help of Mayor Ramsey." Elizabeth said. "But I think she's just not ready to give you up."

"Well," Jack said. "She's gonna have to get used to seeing us together. Because I just got you and I'm not ready to give _you _up."

He smiled. Elizabeth blushed and looked at the ground. Jack reached up and grabbed her chin, raising it so she was looking in his eyes.

"Don't worry." He told her. "Rosemary knows where I stand and that I want to be with only you. If she can't accept it, then that's her problem."

Jack took her hand in his and brought it to his lips. Then pulled her closer and kissed her cheek and then brushed his lips softly against hers. Elizabeth smiled.

"Better now?" He asked.

"Much," she answered, still smiling.

"Good," he replied. I've got to go to the trial. Will I see you this afternoon?"

"Of course," she answered. "Give Abigail my love. I wish I could be there with her, but the children aren't going to teach themselves."

"I will." Jack replied. "She understands why you can't be there." He kissed her one last time and left and headed for the trial.

The trial didn't last very long. Jedediah Black decided it was an open and shut case. Even though Bill Avery was attacked and the evidence he had against the Pacific Northwest Mining Company was stolen, Black ruled there was still enough evidence to clear Noah Stanton of any wrong doing. There was however not enough evidence to incriminate Henry Gowen. Judge Black vowed to return if Avery was able to locate any more evidence.

After the trial, Jack went on his way back to the grove of trees to meet Elizabeth. She was about to dismiss her students. He smiled when she turned to look at him. She always took his breath away, she was so beautiful. He walked up to her and took her in his arms.

"How was your day?" He asked.

"It was nice." She answered "I believe the children enjoyed learning outside today. I admit, I enjoyed it myself. It was a nice change of scenery. I'm certainly glad the weather held off."

"So what do you want to today?" He asked as he offered her his arm.

"It doesn't matter." She answered. "As long as it's with you. She smiled.

"How about a walk then?" He said, as he smiled back at her.

"That would be lovely." She replied.

They took a walk down by the lake.

"Do you remember the picnic on the boat, where I saved you from that spider?" He asked teasingly.

"Yes," she giggled. "How could I forget?" That was after you saved my life from Mr. Spurlock."

"You jumped in my arms." He said. "Then said we shouldn't make a habit of that."

"Look how well that worked out for us." Elizabeth replied jokingly, as she wrapped her arms around him.

Jack laughed. "I didn't know it then, but I think that was when I realized I had feelings for you that were beyond my control." He told her.

"Why did you wait so long to say something? She asked "I thought for the longest time you just wanted to be friends. You kept sending me mixed signals you know. I don't know if you noticed, I had feelings for you too.

"I noticed." He replied smiling. "I guess fear was what kept me from doing anything about my feelings for you."

"Fear of what?" She asked.

"Fear of rejection." He answered.

"Rejection huh?" She asked. "If you knew of my feelings for you, why were you afraid of rejection?"

"I told you," he answered. It's hard for me to say what's in my heart. It is becoming easier. He took her hand. You're the only one for me and you always will be."

He leaned in and placed a passionate kiss on her lips. He looked in her eyes, brushed a stray curl from her face, and smiled.

"I don't want this to end." She said. "But we should probably head back. It's getting late."

Jack whined, playfully. "Aw, do we have to?" He asked. "I don't want this to end either. It feels like we just got here."

"I know." She replied "But there's always tomorrow." She smiled teasingly.

"Okay." He said. He kissed her once more, offered her his arm, and they walked back to town. He dropped her off safely at Abigail's

"Thanks for a lovely walk, Jack." Elizabeth said. She started to walk through the door.

He grabbed her hand and stopped her.

"How would you like to have dinner with me tomorrow night?" He asked.

"Jack, I would love to." She answered.

He kissed her hand, then looked around. When he didn't see anyone, leaned in and kissed her gently.

"I'll see you tomorrow night." He said.

"Can't wait." She told him. She then turned and disappeared into the café.

Jack walked over to the jail. He couldn't wait for his date with Elizabeth the following night.

When he got to the jail, Rip was waiting for him at the door. He patted Rip on the head.

"Well Rip," Jack said. "I've got a date tomorrow night."

Rip just looked up at Jack and let him scratch him behind the ear.

"Everything is going to be absolutely perfect for Elizabeth." He said. "I'll make sure of that."

What Jack didnt know, was off in the darkness someone had witnessed the entire scene between Jack and Elizabeth, just moments before outside the café.

The following morning, Jack woke up early. He headed to the café. He wanted to ask Abigail for a favor. Abigail was serving breakfast to a few customers. Business was slow.

"Hello, Abigail." Jack said.

"Good morning, Jack." Abigail replied "Would you like some breakfast?"

"Not today, thanks." Jack answered. I came to ask you for a favor."

"What is it?" Abigail asked.

"Well I know it's last minute." Jack said. "But could I use the café tonight? I have asked Elizabeth to dinner."

"Jack, you know you don't even have to ask." Abigail answered. "The café is yours anytime you need it."

"Thanks, Abigail." Jack said.

"You're welcome." Abigail replied. "I'm assuming you would like me to prepare something special for the occasion?"

"Well if you don't mind." Jack said. "I can come up with something if you're busy."

"Don't be ridiculous." Abigail replied. "I'm happy to help two of my dearest friends."

"I appreciate it, Abigail." He said. "I gotta run. I'll see you tonight."

Jack left the café and headed back to the jail. When he walked in, he found Rosemary sitting at his desk.

... to be continued ...


	16. Chapter 16: Surprises

Chapter 16

Surprises

"Rosemary?" Jack asked. "What are you doing here?"

"Hey, Jack" Rosemary said. "I saw you last night?"

"Where?" Jack asked, surprised.

"Outside the café with... her." Rosemary replied.

"Wait you were spying on me?" Jack asked. "Why would you do that?"

"I wasn't spying." She answered.

"If you weren't spying, Jack asked. Then why didn't you come out?" I know you like all the attention."

"Fine!" Rosemary exclaimed. "I was spying, if that's what you want to call it. I was just trying to figure out when exactly you're going to get over you're infatuation with that school teacher and come back to me where you belong."

"Rosemary," Jack answered. It's not an infatuation. How many times am I gonna have to tell you? You had your chance. And you had no right spying on me."

"Well Jack," Rosemary replied. I'm never giving up until I get you back."

"You'll be waiting awhile." Jack told her" So tell me something, Rosie."

"What?" She asked.

"Did you get a thrill in ruining my portrait of Elizabeth?" He asked

Rosemary opened her mouth in protest.

"Don't try denying it." He continued. "I know you're the one who did it."

"I was just trying to make a point, that I'm not going to give up until I get you back." She told him.

"Not gonna happen." Jack replied. "Is Mayor Ramsey really helping you start a theater group, or is that just an excuse to stay in Coal Valley?"

"The Mayor really said he would help me." Rosemary answered. "Staying in Coal Valley with you is a bonus."

"Rosie, you're never gonna be happy here." Jack said. "Coal Valley is nothing like New York, which is where you wanted to go when you broke off our engagement, as I recall."

"Coal Valley has something that New York doesn't." Rosemary answered. "You."

"Well Rosemary," Jack exclaimed. "If you're here because of me, you're gonna be very disappointed, because I am not available!"

"Not yet," Rosemary replied. "I'm determined to win you back, Jack Thornton. I've said it once and I'll say it again, once I set my sights on something, I always get it."

Not this time, I'm afraid." Jack retorted. "My future is with Elizabeth. Now if you'll excuse me, I have work to do."

Jack pulled Rosemary out of his chair, and pointed her in the direction of the door. After Rosemary left, he sat down in his chair.

_I can't let Rosemary get to me. _He thought. _I have my date with Elizabeth to look forward to tonight._

Jack got up. He left the jail and headed to the saloon. He hoped that right about now Elizabeth was dismissing her students for lunch. After the encounter he'd had with Rosemary, he wanted to have a pleasant talk with Elizabeth. When he got to the saloon, the children were running out with lunch pails, just as he'd hoped. When he walked in the saloon, Elizabeth was writing something on the board. Jack quietly walked up behind her and put his arms around her waist. Elizabeth was startled, until she turned and realized she was in Jack's arms.

"Did I surprise you?" He asked.

"A little," she replied. " I didn't expect to see you until tonight."

" I couldn't wait." He answered.

He grabbed her hand and turned her so she was facing him.

"So how are you doing?" He asked.

" I'm good." She answered. "How about you?"

"Better now." He replied as he brought her hand to his lips.

She smiled.

Jack wondered if he should tell Elizabeth about his visit from Rosemary. He didn't want to upset her. He knew she would not be happy to know Rosemary was still after him, but he felt she deserved to know.

"I have something to tell you. "He told her nervously.

"What?" She asked. She sounded just as nervous.

"Well at first I was wondering if I should even say anything, but I feel you deserve to know." He told her..

" Jack, just tell me." Elizabeth replied.

He was getting ready to speak up, when the children returned from lunch.

" I'm sorry." He said. "We'll talk about it tonight."

" Jack, you've got me worried." She replied.

"You have nothing to worry about." He answered.

He leaned in and kissed her cheek. The children saw.

"Oooh," They said, in unison.

Elizabeth blushed and covered her smile with her hand.

The children started making kissy faces and giggling.

"Alright children, settle down." Elizabeth told them.

"I'll see you tonight." Jack said, as he turned and headed through the saloon door.

Jack headed straight to the mercantile. He wanted to pick up some flowers and candles to take to the café, in order to make everything absolutely perfect for Elizabeth. He took the supplies to Abigail.

"Hey, Abigail." Jack said when he got to the café.

"Hello, Jack." Abigail replied.

"I brought by some candles and flowers for tonight." He said.

"How lovely." Abigail said when Jack showed her what he had.

"Only the best for Elizabeth," he replied.

"She's lucky to have you, Jack." Abigail said, smiling.

"I'm the lucky one." Jack answered.

"Can I get you to do me one more favor?" He asked.

"Sure." She answered. "What is it?"

"I want Elizabeth to be surprised." He said. "So please make sure she stays out of the dining room until I'm ready to come get her."

"No problem," Abigail replied.

"I gotta go." He told her. "I can come back later to help set up, if you need me to."

"Not necessary, Jack." Abigail responded. "I'll take care of everything."

"Thank you." He replied.

"You're welcome." She answered.

Jack walked out of the café. He went to the jail to start getting dressed. He was ready for the date. The last time he'd asked Elizabeth to dinner he'd had his reassignment on his mind. This time he could concentrate only on her.

He had a little while before he needed to go back to the café. He got in his desk drawer to retrieve his sketchbook. He thought of drawing Elizabeth another portrait since she had loved the first one. He picked up the sketchbook. He came across a small black box in the back of the desk drawer. He opened the box revealing his mother's engagement ring. Her words came flooding back to his mind.

**I want you to give this ring to the woman you love, when the time is right. **She'd said.

He looked at the beautiful diamond for a few minutes, then closed the box and returned it safely to the back of the desk drawer.

He could see himself _possibly_ marrying Elizabeth someday, but it was too soon. It most definitely wasn't the right time.

He opened up his sketchbook. Elizabeth was always on his mind, so he usually was able to sketch a beautiful portrait of her from memory. He decided to draw a sketch with beautiful flowers in her hair while she was a holding a bouquet of flowers. He was amazed at how beautiful Elizabeth was, even in a sketch he'd drawn himself.

He held up the portrait to admire his artwork. He gasped when he realized what he had done. He looked at the portrait closer.

_I wasn't trying to do that." _He thought.

He hadn't meant to make Elizabeth look like a bride on her wedding day in that picture, but that was exactly what he had done.

_Much too soon, _he thought. _Much too soon._

He closed the sketchbook and put it back in the drawer next to his mother's ring.

Jack didn't know that at that moment, Rosemary was walking in the saloon, and that Elizabeth was still there.

... to be continued ...


	17. Chapter 17: Pushy

**All my chapters so far have been from Jack's perspective. This chapter is mostly from Elizabeth's perspective. Since Elizabeth is now an important part of Jack's Story. I will be including a lot more "Elizabeth" chapters. I hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 17

Pushy

Elizabeth was sitting at a table in the saloon, trying to grade papers. She was not getting very much accomplished. She kept thinking of Jack. She couldn't wait to have dinner with him that night. She wondered what Jack was trying to tell her at lunch when the children had walked in.

_Oh well. _She thought. _It's probably nothing. He told me I had nothing to worry about._

She couldn't help but be a little concerned though.

Suddenly, Elizabeth heard the saloon door swing open and footsteps loudly stomping on the hardwood floor. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw someone wearing red approach her. At first she thought it was Jack but then realized it was not the correct shade to be Jack's red serge. She looked up and saw Rosemary hovering over her. She didn't look happy.

"Rosemary," Elizabeth said nervously. "Is there something I can do for you?"

"Actually," Rosemary replied. "I'm here because there's something I can do for you."

"And what is that?" Elizabeth asked, a little confused.

"I'm trying too spare you heartbreak. Rosemary answered. "When Jack dumps you and comes back to me."

"Excuse me?" Elizabeth asked.

"If you leave Jack now," Rosemary continued. "You won't be heartbroken when he decides to come back to me."

"Rosemary," Elizabeth replied. "I hate to break it to you, but that is not going to happen."

"What makes you so sure?" Rosemary asked.

"He chose me." Elizabeth answered. "He told me I was the _only_ one. He's not going back to you"

"Well he once told me I was the one." Rosemary replied.

"Perhaps he did." Elizabeth retorted. "But then _you_ broke it off."

"Just a technicality." Rosemary answered. "Jack will be mine again. So enjoy him while you have him."

"I intend to!" Elizabeth exclaimed. "He's not going to leave me for you; you need to stay away from him!"

"I tried to warn you!" Rosemary exclaimed. "I was just trying to save you from heartbreak. It's not my problem if you don't listen!" Rosemary stormed out of the saloon.

Elizabeth was angry. She couldn't believe how Rosemary just rushed into the saloon and basically told her to leave Jack so she could have him all to herself. She couldn't picture Jack going back to Rosemary. He had told her that he didn't feel anything for Rosemary. But she couldn't even bear the thought of Jack leaving her for Rosemary. She was so upset. She knew she would not be able to concentrate now. She gathered her things, left the saloon, and headed in the direction of the café.

_I'm not going to let Rosemary get to me. _She thought. _I've got my dinner with Jack to look forward to._

She went straight to her room and started getting ready. She chose a blue dress that Jack had once said brought out the color of her eyes. She pulled her hair back in two barettes and let her hair fall in loose curls down her back. She checked herself in the mirror. She thought she looked presentable.

She considered herself lucky to have Jack in her life. She had not had many suitors and hadn't really known how to act around Jack at first. She thought back to when they first met. She remembered how they couldn't stand each other. When Jack had learned he was in Coal Valley because of her father, he was furious. She wasn't too happy either. She knew she could take care of herself. She hadn't needed a mountie to baby-sit her, handsome as he was.

They had come a long way since then. Jack was now very patient with her and made her feel comfortable around him. And now she was about to have dinner with him. But Rosemary. What was she going to do about Rosemary? She wanted Jack back. What if Rosemary did or said something to make Jack want to take her back? She really would be heartbroken.

Meanwhile, Jack walked in the café. He looked around. Abigail had done an extraordinary job decorating the café.

"Jack," he heard someone say. He turned to see Rosemary coming into the café. She walked over to him.

"You look very handsome tonight." She told him. "And the café is decorated so beautiful. What's the special occasion?"

"Not that it's any of your business," Jack replied. "But I have a date tonight."

"Oh Jack," Rosemary said. "Was this supposed to be a surprise? I can go home and be ready in..."

"With Elizabeth," Jack interrupted. "And I get the feeling you already knew that."

"Jack," Rosemary asked. "What is it going to take for you to realize that it's me you belong with, not her?"

"Rosie," Jack answered. "We do not belong together. My life is with Elizabeth now."

Suddenly Rosemary looked up and saw Elizabeth on her way down the stairs. Jack had not yet seen her. Rosemary had to act fast she knew exactly what she needed to do. She leaned in and quickly placed a kiss on Jack's lips, surprising him.

Elizabeth got up off the bed, she was still thinking about Jack. Thinking about him always made her heart flutter and bring a smile to her face. She couldn't help it. She loved being around him, whether it was taking one of their famous walks around Coal Valley, or if he just stopped by the saloon while her students were dismissed for lunch. She realized she was daydreaming again. She looked at the clock on the nightstand.

_Where's Jack? _She wondered. _He should have been here by now."_

She started to get worried. She opened the door to her room and left quickly. She headed for the stairs leading down to the cafe. She stopped in her tracks. She was in total shock at what she saw... Jack... in a lip lock... with... Rosemary!

She turned and went back to her room. She felt tears welling up in her eyes. She literally felt her heart breaking. How could Jack do that? She laid on her bed, buried her face in her pillow, and cried.

... to be continued ...

**Okay so I stirred the pot big time. Please don't hate me it's gonna be good. I promise! **


	18. Chapter 18: Realizations

Chapter 18

Realizations

Jack quickly pulled away.

"Rosemary!" He exclaimed. "What do you think you are doing?"

"I just thought you might realize you belong with me, if we shared a real kiss." She answered.

"Well it didn't work, Rosemary." He replied angrily. "You had no right and you shouldn't have done that. It's over between us. I'm with Elizabeth, now."

He grabbed her by the elbow and escorted her out of the café.

"But Jack," Rosemary protested. "We belong together. "You'll see." She was saying, when Jack slammed the door in her face.

He was still in shock. He never thought that Rosemary would go as far as plant a kiss on him. He did not want that kiss. The only person he wanted to kiss ever again was Elizabeth.

_How am I gonna tell her? _He thought. _She deserves to know what just happened. But it's gonna be hard to get it out._

He really hoped she would understand that he had nothing to do with this, that it was all Rosemary. He headed upstairs.

When he arrived at Elizabeth's room, he nervously knocked on the door. She didn't answer.

"Elizabeth?" He said. "Elizabeth are you here?"

Still no answer. He reached for the knob and opened the door slightly. He peeked in. He knew it wouldn't be appropriate to just walk into her room when they weren't married, but he couldn't help himself when he saw her lying on the bed crying. He wanted to check on her and comfort her and find out why she was crying. He walked over to her.

"Elizabeth," he said, putting a hand on her back.

She lifted her head to look at him. She didn't look happy to see him.

"Go away, Jack!" She exclaimed. "I do not want to talk to you!"

"Elizabeth," He asked, concerned. "What's wrong?"

"Jack if you wanted to be with Rosemary, why didnt you just tell me?" She asked. "Instead of just leading me on?"

"Elizabeth, Jack asked. "What are you talking about?" I don't want to be with Rosemary. I want to be with you."

"Well," she replied. "I've never kissed anyone, when I wanted to be with someone else before."

"What?" Jack asked. "Elizabeth, I didn't..."

"I saw you, Jack." She interrupted. "I was worried because I thought you should have already been here. I went to find you and when I started down the stairs. I saw you and Rosemary kissing. So don't try to deny it."

"Elizabeth," Jack replied, sadly. "You don't understand. She kissed me! I pulled away immediately!"

"That's not the way I saw it." She said.

"Elizabeth, Jack replied. "I promise that's exactly how it happened. And after she kissed me, I told her she should not have done that and then I literally threw her out of the café."

"Jack will you please just leave me alone?" Elizabeth asked. "I just want to be left alone."

She stood up and pushed him out of her room and shut the door. Jack stood and looked at her closed door for several seconds, before heading back downstairs. He went to find Abigail. He located her in the kitchen.

"Abigail," Jack asked. "May I talk to you?"

"Sure, Jack." She replied. "Is something wrong?"

"Yeah," he answered. "Something's come up and my date with Elizabeth has been canceled, or at the very least, postponed."

"What happened?" Abigail asked.

"Well you're gonna find out anyway." He replied. "Elizabeth is upset, and understandably so. She was coming downstairs when at the same time Rosemary decided to plant a kiss on me. Elizabeth saw the kiss. I promise, I am completely innocent. But now she thinks that I want to be with Rosemary.

"Oh Jack," Abigail said. "I'm so sorry. I'm sure she's just upset. She'll come around. I'm certain she will realize the truth."

"Thank you, Abigail." Jack answered. That really means a lot. I really don't know what I can do to get Elizabeth to realize my feelings for her are as strong, if not stronger than ever. I still can't believe that Rosemary would take it that far. I've told her so many times that it's over between us. She just won't listen."

"I can talk to Elizabeth for you if you'd like." Abigail told him.

"Thanks, Abigail." Jack replied. "If you think it will help. I know she's upset. I don't want to upset her any more"

"Well I'll give her a little time before I talk to her. Maybe I can get her understand what happened." Abigail said. And just so you know, Jack, I know you're telling the truth and I'm certain Elizabeth does in her heart. Just imagine how you would feel if the roles were reversed."

"I know, Abigail." He answered. "I don't even want to think about that." Thank you for your support."

"You're welcome, Jack" Abigail replied.

"Since the date has been canceled," Jack told her. "I'm gonna go turn in. "I'll come by tomorrow and help you take all the decorations down. "You did a great job by the way. I'm sorry it was for nothing.

"Thank you, Jack." Abigail answered. But it won't be necessary. I'll take care of it. And it wasn't for nothing. I'll keep them for the next special occasion. I know there will be one. You go get some rest."

Jack walked out of the café and went to the jail. He sat at his desk awhile. He knew he would not be able to sleep. He hated that Elizabeth was angry with him, when it wasn't his fault. But and the same time he was relieved that Elizabeth knew because he'd been nervous about telling her.

He reteieved his sketchbook from the desk drawer. He opened it up revealing the most recent sketch he had drawn of Elizabeth. He remembered thinking she looked like a bride on her wedding day. He stared at the sketch. His heart broke.

Suddenly, Jack realized exactly what happened. He kicked himself for not realizing it before. Rosemary had noticed Elizabeth on her way down the stairs, and decided at that moment to plant a kiss on him, knowing Elizabeth would witness the kiss and think the worst of him.

He was furious. He could lose Elizabeth forever and it was because of Rosemary.

The next morning, Jack got up, after not sleeping very well. When he got dressed, he walked outside. He noticed Elizabeth on her way to the saloon to start the school day. She still did not look happy. She looked up at him. Their eyes met.

"Hey, Elizabeth." He said, his voice shaky.

"Constable," Elizabeth replied, coldly. She quickly turned her head and continued toward the saloon.

At that moment, Jack noticed Rosemary watching them, with a mischievous grin on her face. Jack walked in her direction.

"Hi, Jack," Rosemary said, _sweetly_ when she saw him approach her.

"Rosemary," He exclaimed, angrily. "We need to talk!"

"Did you finally come to your senses?" Rosemary asked. "Did you finally realize you belong with me?"

"No." He answered. "Because we do not belong together."

"Well I saw you and Elizabeth, just now" Rosemary replied. "She didn't look happy to see you. So you must have told her you were coming back to me. I have to say, I understand how she feels. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you again." She grabbed his hand.

He quickly jerked his hand out of her grasp.

"No." He answered. "She's upset because she saw you kiss me. But you already know that's why she's upset, because you saw her. How could you do that?"

Rosemary opened her mouth to speak. Jack held up his hand.

"No nevermind," He told her. "I don't want to hear anymore of your lies."

He turned and walked away.

After school that day, Elizabeth headed to the café. She walked in and found Abigail sitting at a table.

"Hi Abigail," Elizabeth said. She tried to sound cheerful, but she was certain she didn't.

"Hello Elizabeth." Abigail replied. "Jack told me what happened last night."

"What exactly did he tell you?" Elizabeth asked.

"He told me what you saw." Abigail answered. "And that you were understandably upset."

"He kissed Rosemary!" Elizabeth exclaimed her eyes filling with tears. "On the night we were supposed to have dinner. How could he do that?"

"He told me he was innocent." Abigail responded. "And you know what? I believe him. He's crazy about you. I've known that longer than he has. And you know yourself how vindictive Rosemary can be."

"I can't get that image out of my head." Elizabeth replied, sadly. "I don't know if I ever will."

"Elizabeth, you're upset, and I understand that." Abigail told her. "But I believe Jack's telling the truth. And I think that in your heart you believe it too." I'm going to go start dinner." She got up and headed in the direction of the kitchen.

"Elizabeth went upstairs to her room to think. She knew Jack cared for her. She wished she could get that image out of her head. She felt herself start to cry again. She didn't want to cry. She decided to go for a short walk before dinner.

She wanted to believe Jack. But the image of him in a lip lock with Rosemary was etched in her mind. She didn't know if she would ever get over it.

_School is out for summer in a couple of weeks. _She thought. _Maybe some time away from Coal Valley will help. Maybe I'll go home and visit my family during the summer._

She headed back in the direction of the café. On her way back, she noticed a red serge riding toward her. She knew she couldn't avoid Jack, as much as she wanted to.

"Elizabeth," Jack said.

"Hello." She said, flatly.

"Elizabeth," Jack said. "I can't even begin to tell you sorry I am for last night. I hope one day you'll know I'm innocent. "I didn't expect her to kiss me. I didn't want her to kiss me."

"Jack," she replied. "I want to believe you. I just can't get that image out of my head."

"I hate that happened to you." He answered. "But I believe we can get through this."

"Summer vacation starts in a couple of weeks." She told him. "I think I'm going to go back home."

"You're leaving Coal Valley?" He asked, a little surprised.

"Just to visit my family," she answered. "I plan to come back. I just need time away to clear my head.

"Okay." Jack replied. "You do what you have to do. I'll be waiting for you when you return"

She nodded slightly and continued on her way back to the café.

Jack continued riding. He was suddenly sad. He didn't want Elizabeth to go, he knew this was something she had to do. He wasn't going to stand in her way. He hoped they would be able to work things out when she returned to Coal Valley.

... to be continued ...

**Thank you so much for 101 reviews. I'm glad everyone likes my story, pot stirring and all. And I promise everything will work out. Please Keep Reading and Reviewing. Hearties are awesome!**


	19. Chapter 19: Faith

Chapter 19

Faith

The final two weeks of school went by quickly. Jack had barely seen Elizabeth, with the end of school excitement, and her preparations for her trip back east. The few times he had seen her, she was still rather standoffish of him, but nothing like before. He'd told her he understood why she was leaving but he still didn't want her to go. He'd wanted her to stay so they could work things out together.

He knew she was still upset over what happened with Rosemary. And the fact that Rosemary was still around and wouldn't leave Jack alone was a constant reminder.

All to quickly the stagecoach, which was going to take Elizabeth out of Coal Valley arrived. Elizabeth said good-bye to Abigail and her students. Many of the students presented Elizabeth with cards and small good-bye presents. Elizabeth knew she was going to miss Coal Valley. Jack made sure Elizabeth was safely on the stagecoach. He then watched it disappear from sight.

Jack stared in the direction of the no longer visible stagecoach for several seconds. He suddenly wanted the stagecoach to turn around and bring his Elizabeth back. He realized he had something he wanted to tell her. He wished he could tell her at that very moment. But now he was going to have to wait until she returned, if only he could wait that long.

Finally, after realizing that he'd been daydreaming, Jack turned and headed in the direction of the jail. He noticed Rosemary across the street. She was smiling. He didn't even acknowkedge her. When he arrived at the jail, he sat down at his desk. Not even a minute later, Rosemary was walking through the door.

Elizabeth was barely out of sight of Coal Valley, and already she missed everyone. She missed her dear friend, Abigail. She missed her students. She missed... Jack. She was still very upset over His and Rosemary's kiss, but she missed Jack. Part of her wished the stagecoach would turn around and drop her off back in Coal Valley, but she needed time away for awhile, besides, she missed her family. It would be good to see them again. She just had to get the image of Jack kissing Rosemary out of her head, one way or another. The stagecoach kept going further and further from Coal Valley. Pretty soon it would arrive in Cape Fullerton, where she would catch the train to Toronto.

"Rosemary," Jack asked. "What are you doing here?"

"I saw Elizabeth get on the stagecoach." She replied. I came to see if you're alright. I know you cared for her."

"Thank you, Rosemary." Jack said. "I'm perfectly fine. I'm hoping to contin..."

"Well, now that she's finally gone," Rosemary interrupted. "We can pick up where we left off. Whew! I thought she'd never leave."

"Rosemary," Jack asked. "What are you talking about?"

"Now that Elizabeth's out of the picture, Rosemary explained. "We can continue with our wedding plans."

Jack felt his eyes widen. He stopped what he was doing and looked up at Rosemary.

"Elizabeth's coming back, Rosemary. Jack answered. "And I'm hoping to continue my courtship with her when she returns."

Rosemary's smile faded.

"And even if Elizabeth wasn't coming back," Jack continued. I couldn't- wouldn't resume my engagement to you."

"Jack, I still love you." Rosemary replied. "And I know you can love me again, if you'd just let yourself. Elizabeth is gone. I can't bear the thought of you pining away after her."

"I just told you, she's coming back!" Jack exclaimed. "She just went to visit her family. She'll be back!"

"How do you know?" Rosemary asked. "She may decide to stay. She did see us kissing after all."

"Rosemary," Jack answered. "You know as well as I do, that kiss should have never happened, and would have never happened, if it were up to me. "And I have told Elizabeth about it. Now if you'll excuse me, I have work to do."

To Jack's surprise, Rosemary turned and headed out of the jail without having to be escorted out. Work was slow. He really didn't have much to do at all. He just didn't feel like dealing with Rosemary.

A few minutes later, Adam Miller showed up at the jail.

"Hey Adam." Jack said. "How's the construction on the church and school coming?"

"Coming along nicely," Adam replied. "How would you like to go see for yourself? I think you're gonna appreciate how much progress has been made in so little time."

"I've got time now." Jack answered. "I'd like to see my donation at work."

Jack stood up and walked out the door with Adam. They rode on horseback to the construction site. Jack was very impressed with how quickly things were coming along.

"Miss Thatcher will have a nice school to teach in when school resumes in the fall." Adam said.

The mere mention of Elizabeth's name, brought a lump to Jack's throat. The stagecoach pulled out less than an hour ago, and already, he missed her like crazy. Jack's change in expressions did not go unnoticed by Adam.

"Jack is everything alright?" Adam asked.

"Elizabeth just left on the stagecoach to visit her family." Jack answered. I just wish she was here to see the progress of the church and school. I know she'd love to see it."

"Are you sure that's all?" Adam asked.

"Well," Jack replied. "We're kinda going through a rough patch right now. It's a long story, but it's partly why she left. She said she needed to be away from Coal Valley for awhile. She did tell me she would be back though."

"I'm sure everything will work out for you." Adam said, reassuringly. "I've seen the two of you around town. I can tell how deeply you care for each other."

"Thanks, Adam." Jack responded. "I hope so."

Adam patted Jack on the back. "You gotta have faith Jack." He said. "You're the one who told me to believe in myself, when I first returned to town. You need to take your own advice."

Jack thought about Adam's words for a moment. "I'll try." He said. "It's easier said than done sometimes."

"Yes it is." Adam agreed. "But that's why you gotta stay strong."

"Thanks." Jack replied. "And thanks for bringing me here. The progress is amazing."

Jack and Adam went on their way back into town.

That night, Jack went by the café for a bite to eat. While there, he ran into Bill Avery, who was there to see Abigail. Jack admired how close Bill and Abigail had become. Bill had once mentioned to Jack how his wife, Elsie and son, Michael had been killed in a house fire. They just hadn't made it out in time. Bill had been out on a call. He'd come home to see his house engulfed in flames. The cause of the fire was never determined. After what both Bill and Abigail had been through, Jack thought they both deserved to be happy again. It seemed they made each other quite happy. Jack was thrilled for his two friends.

"Hey, Bill." Jack said, as he sat down at his table. "How are you?"

"Oh hey, Jack." Bill replied. "I'm alright. How are you?"

"Okay, I guess." Jack answered, unconvincingly.

Jack looked up and saw Abigail coming through the café from the kitchen. She placed a plate of food down in front of Bill. "Hi, Jack." She said.

"Hey," Jack replied. "I was wondering if I could trouble you for some roast beef and mashed potatoes."

"No trouble," Abigail answered. "Coming right up." She disappeared into the kitchen. She returned a few moments later and placed the plate of food down in front of Jack.

"Thanks Abigail," Jack said.

"You're welcome." She replied, smiling. "I'll try to join you later. I've had more business than usual. I better get back to work." She returned to the kitchen.

"Jack," Bill asked. "What's wrong? You don't seem like yourself today."

"I'm fine," Jack answered. "I just have a lot on my mind."

"Well sometimes it helps to talk about it." Bill replied. Does it have something to do with that lovely school teacher?"

Jack put his fork down and looked up at Bill. "Am I that transparent?" He asked.

"I know the look." Bill answered. "That's the look I had in my eye when I thought about my Elsie, back when we were courting, especially when we were apart. I know you miss her, but she'll be back before you know it."

"Thanks, Bill." Jack replied. "I hope things will be okay between us when she returns."

"Yeah," I heard what happened." Bill responded. "But I'm sure things will work out. You gotta have faith, Jack."

Jack couldn't believe his ears. **You gotta have faith. **That was the second time he'd heard that today.

_There must be something to it. _He thought.

After Jack finished his dinner, he went on his way back to the jail. He sat down at his desk. He pulled out the photograph of Elizabeth, he'd taken of her on the day he told her he was being reassigned to Cape Fullerton.

"Oh Elizabeth," Jack said to the picture. "Please come back soon. I have something I have to tell you."

He grew tired. He placed the picture of Elizabeth underneath his pillow, lied on the bed and went right to sleep.

The next morning, Jack woke up feeling refreshed. He suddenly remembered that Elizabeth was not in town.

_If only she knew how much I miss her. _He thought. _I wonder if she misses me as much I miss her._

He got up, got dressed, fed Rip and sat down at his desk.

Suddenly, the door to the jail swung open and Constable Patrick O'Reilly walked in.

"Patrick," Jack said. "It's been awhile. It's good to see you. What are you doing in Coal Valley?"

"It's good to see you too, Jack." Patrick replied. "I wish it was under different circumstances, though"

Jack was concerned. Patrick seemed nervous. His voice souned shaky.

"Patrick what's wrong?" Jack asked. He wasn't sure he wanted to know the answer.

"There's no easy way to say this, Jack." Partick replied. "There's been an accident. It's... Elizabeth."

...to be continued...

**Okay I'm not finished stirring the pot quite yet. 'wink wink' I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Thanks for reading and reviewing. Please continue to do so :)**


	20. Chapter 20: True Love

Chapter 20

True Love

Jack's heart sank. He wasn't sure he'd heard right. "What did you say?" He asked.

"There was an accident." Patrick answered. "The stagecoach overturned just outside of Cape Fullerton. Apparently, something spooked the horses. They were galloping much too fast. The stagecoach was going down a steep hill and ran over large rock causing it to turn over on its side. I thought you would want to know in person."

Jack was frantic. "Patrick," he asked. "Is Elizabeth..."

"She's still alive." Patrick said, interrupting him. "She's in the hospital in Cape Fullerton. She's..."

Jack didn't hear another word Patrick said. He quickly stood from his chair, ran past Patrick and out the door. He mounted Taylor and rode as fast as he could on the direction of Cape Fullerton.

"Dear Lord," he prayed. "Please let Elizabeth be alright. She just has to be alright."

_This is just a dream._ He thought._ A_ _horrible,_ _horrible_ _dream._ _I'm going to wake up any minute._

Meanwhile, back in Coal Valley, Rosemary, who had just seen a red blur rush past her, was wondering what was going on. _Was that Jack? _She wondered. _Where is he going in such a hurry? _She hurried to the jail, where she saw a red serge inside. She walked in.

"Oh Jack," she said. I thou..."

Her words were cut short, when Patrick O'Reilly turned around.

"Oh, you're not Jack." She continued.

"No ma'am." Patrick answered. "Patrick O'Reilly, constable of Cape Fullerton."

"Cape Fullerton?" Rosemary asked. "What are you doing in Coal Valley?"

"I had to deliver some news to Constable Thornton." Patrick replied.

"What kind of news?" Rosemary asked.

"May I ask who you are?" Patrick asked. "I'm not sure Jack would want me to tell just anyone."

"Oh, it's alright." Rosemary replied. "I'm Rosemary Leveaux. Jack and I go way back. Our fathers were mounties together. He would want me to know."

"There was an accident." Patrick said. "Elizabeth was on a stagecoach that overturned. She's in the hospital in Cape Fullerton."

"Oh dear," Rosemary replied, trying to sound sincere. She was trying to hide a smile.

"Yeah," Patrick said. "I knew Jack would want to hear the news in person. I saw how much Jack cared for Elizabeth when I was briefly assigned here."

"Wait!" Rosemary exclaimed. "You were stationed here?"

"Yes." Patrick answered. "Then Jack and I helped capture the notorious Tolliver gang. Jack and I were able to chose our postings after that. Jack wanted to return to Coal Valley to be with Elizabeth. He was so crazy about her."

Rosemary smirked. "Oh yeah," she replied. "I heard about them. Thank you for the information, Constable O'Reilly. I just remembered something I have to do." Rosemary left the jail. She went straight to the livery. She mounted her horse and pointed him in the direction of Cape Fullerton.

_I've got to find Jack before he finds Elizabeth. _Rosemary thought. _This might be my last chance to convince him he belongs with me._

After several hours of riding on horseback, Jack arrived at the Cape Fullerton General Hospital. He rushed in. He couldn't wait another minute to see Elizabeth. He walked up to the receptionist.

"Excuse me." Jack said, to the receptionist. I'm looking for a patient. Her name is Elizabeth Thatcher. She was in the stagecoach that overturned."

"Are you family?" The receptionist asked. "Only family members are allowed to see her at this time."

"Uh yes." Jack answered. "I'm her... husband" He said the first thing that popped into his head.

"Of course, Constable Thatcher." The receptionist said. Your wife is down the hall, fourth door on your left."

"Thank you." Jack said nodding to the receptionist. He tried to keep from smiling at the receptionist calling him 'Constable Thatcher'. He hated to lie but he wasn't family and he wanted to see Elizabeth.

When he got to Elizabeth's room, he peeked inside. He saw Elizabeth lying on the bed with her eyes closed he couldn't tell if she was unconscious or just sleeping. The doctor was in with her so he just waited in the hall. The doctor then saw him waiting. He motioned for him to come in. Jack didn't hesitate.

He walked in. He noticed Elizabeth had a bandage on her head, a black eye, and a few other bumps and bruises. Seeing the black eye reminded him of the dinner at Abigail's right after they'd first met. He couldn't stand her back then, but now... he couldn't imagine life without her.

"How's she doing, Doc?" Jack asked.

"She has a slight concussion and a sprained ankle." Dr. Elijah Krakow answered. "She's going to be really sore for awhile, but she'll be good as new before you know it."

"Thank God!" Jack exclaimed "I'm so glad she's gonna be okay. Is it alright if I sit with her for a few minutes?"

"Sure," Dr. Krakow replied. "Take as long as you need."

"Thanks, Doc." Jack said, as Dr. Krakow left the room.

Jack noticed a small stool in the corner of the room. He pulled it over so he could sit next to the bed. Once seated, he gently took her hand and kissed it.

"Elizabeth," he whispered. "Please be okay. Please come back to me." He then silently stared at her, holding her hand.

"Jack," He heard someone say. He turned around and saw Rosemary standing in the hall. Jack didn't want to disturb Elizabeth. He reluctantly got up and went out in the hall.

"Rosemary," Jack asked "What are you doing here?" He wasn't happy to see her.

"Constable O'Reilly told me what happened." Rosemary answered. "So I came to make sure you're alright."

"Is that really why you're here?" Jack asked.

"I... I" Rosemary started.

"You really shouldn't have come." Jack interrupted. "If Elizabeth wakes up and sees you here she could get upset. I don't want to upset her. She's probably already gonna be upset when she sees me, because she saw you kiss me. You never should have kissed me like that."

"I was just trying to convince you we belong together." Rosemary replied.

"That's exactly what I'm talking about." Jack answered. "We don't belong together. If we belonged together, you never would have broken off our engagement and I never would have met Elizabeth."

"Jaaack." He heard Elizabeth mumbling. He turned around and saw her stirring.

"Please, Rosemary," Jack begged "You don't need to be here."

"Fine." Rosemary scoffed. She turned and trampled down the hall and out of the hospital.

Jack returned to Elizabeth's cubicle.

"Hey you." He said smiling. "You know you didn't have to go get into an accident to get my attention. You already had it."

Elizabeth tried sitting up. She scowled in pain.

"Don't try to move." Jack said calmly. "Doctor said you would be sore for quite awhile."

"Jack," Elizabeth said, weakly. "Will you help me sit up? I want to sit up."

Jack took her hand and put his other hand on her waist and gently pulled her up. He fluffed the pillows around her so she could be as comfortable as possible.

"You are a sight for sore eyes." He told her, gently caressing her cheek.

She grimaced. "If I look anything like I feel. I can't be that pretty."

"You look beautiful." He said smiling at her.

He stroked her hair.

"Elizabeth," Jack said, nervously. "I have something to tell you. I don't want to wait a minute longer."

Elizabeth looked up at him. "What is it Jack?" She asked.

Jack took her by the hand and looked in her eyes.

"Elizabeth Thatcher, he said, softly. "I love you. I love you so much. You may not believe me after..."

"Jack." Elizabeth interrupted. "I love you too."

"You do?" He asked, a little surprised.

"Yes, Jack Thornton" Elizabeth answered. "I love you. Why else would I be so upset when I saw you kissing another girl?"

Jack released her hand and looked down at the floor.

Elizabeth reached up and touched his face. "Jack look at me." She said, as their eyes met. "It's okay. I know it wasn't your fault. I heard you taking to Rosemary just now. I heard what she said. I know it was her."

Elizabeth tried to shift. She started grumbling in pain.

"Are you alright?" Jack asked, concerned

"I'm fine." She answered. "Just sore."

"Do you want me to go so you can get some rest?" He asked.

"No!" She exclaimed. Don't you dare go anywhere Jack Thornton!"

Jack smiled at her remark.

Elizabeth suddenly looked like she was about to cry.

"Elizabeth," Jack asked. "What's wrong?"

"Jack," Elizabeth asked. "Can you ever forgive me?"

"Forgive you for what?" Jack asked, confused.

"Well Rosemary came to see me that day after school." Elizabeth replied. "She told me that you were going to dump me for her. Of course I didn't believe her. Then not even an hour later, I saw the two of you in..." She couldn't bring herself to continue. She looked away from Jack.

Jack gently caressed her cheek. She turned to face him again.

"I was so upset after the encounter with Rosemary, that I wasn't thinking clearly." She said. "So I jumped to the wrong conclusion. "I'm sorry I ever doubted you Jack. I should have never doubted you. If you can't forgive me, I understand."

"Elizabeth," Jack replied. "You have absolutely nothing to be sorry for. Rosemary knew exactly what she was doing. There's nothing to forgive."

Elizabeth squeezed his hand and smiled.

"So are we back together?" He asked. He smiled shyly.

"I don't think we actually broke up." She replied

"I love you, Elizabeth." He told her once more. "And I realized something."

"What?" Elizabeth asked.

"I didn't know what love was was until I met you." He replied "I believe I only thought I loved Rosemary. Or maybe I did love her but I wasn't in love with her. Rosemary never made me feel the way you make me feel."

"How do I make you feel?" She asked

He smiled nervously and caressed her arm. "My heart beats out of my chest." He replied. "My palms get sweaty. I can't think straight. I'm so in love with you, Elizabeth. My heart is yours forever."

Elizabeth had tears in her eyes. "I love you too, Jack." She replied, smiling. She bit her lip. "So?" She said, teasingly.

"So what?" Jack asked.

"Are you going to kiss or not?" She replied.

He smiled. He leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek.

"Jack Thornton!" Elizabeth exclaimed. What was that? I thought you said you loved me."

"I do love you." He replied. "You were just in an accident. I don't want to hurt you.

"Jack, I'm not going to break." She told him.

He smiled. He leaned in once more and gently kissed her lips. She leaned slightly, deepening the kiss. They pulled apart and touched foreheads.

"See." she said. "I told you I wasn't going to break."

He kissed her once more. "I love you, Elizabeth." He said. "I can't say it enough. I love you."

"I love you, too." She replied.

They smiled at each other. They couldn't wait until she would be released from the hospital, so he could take his love home.

...to be continued...

**No pot stirring in this chapter. But maybe in future chapters. 'wink wink' I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please continue to review. **


	21. Chapter 21: New Beginnings

Chapter 21

New Beginnings

It was getting late. Jack didn't want to leave Elizabeth's side. He knew he had no choice. He wouldn't be allowed to stay in the hospital over night. He kissed her gently. "I'll see you tomorrow, my love." He said, caressing her hand.

"Don't you have to return to Coal Valley?" She asked, concerned. "I don't want you losing your job on account of me."

"Elizabeth," he said, looking in her eyes. "I'm not leaving without you. Don't worry. Nothing is going to happen to my job. Besides, the only reason I was assigned to Coal Valley, was to keep an eye on you. So I'm doing my job." He smiled, teasingly.

Elizabeth giggled. Jack leaned over and kissed her again. "I'll get a room tonight." He said. "I'll be back first thing in the morning." He released her hand and reluctantly left.

Once outside, Jack walked passed a woman who was holding a small baby. He nodded toward her and kept walking.

"Excuse me." The woman said.

He stopped and turned around.

"You're probably going to think I'm crazy." The woman continued. I couldn't help but notice the red serge. Are you Constsble Thornton?"

"Yes ma'am," Jack answered. "Do I know you?"

"No," the woman replied. "But I believe you know my husband. I'm Sarah O'Reilly.

"You're Patrick's wife?" He asked surprised.

"Yes," Sarah answered

"It's nice to meet you, Mrs. O'Reilly." Jack said.

"Oh please call me Sarah." She replied. "And this is Olivia ." She said of the little girl in her arms. She turned Olivia so Jack could see her.

"She's beautiful." Jack said, smiling.

"Thank you, Constable Thornton." Sarah replied.

"Well," Jack said. "If I'm calling you Sarah, I'd appreciate it if you'd call me Jack."

"Deal," Sarah replied.

"I hope everything is alright." Jack said. Olivia's not sick or anything she?"

"No," Sarah answered. "Why do you ask? Oh you mean because we're at the hospital. Olivia's fine. I actually came looking for you."

"Why are you looking for me?" Jack asked. "How did you know I'd be here?"

"When Patrick heard about the stagecoach accident, he was determined to go tell you himself." Sarah answered. "He just knew you'd show up in Cape Fullerton as fast as you get get here. Patrick told me all about you and Elizabeth. He mentioned how crazy you were about her."

Jack smiled. "I only knew Patrick a short while." He said. "And somehow, he knew exactly what I would do upon hearing the news about Elizabeth."

"You're a man in love." Sarah replied. "Patrick assured me that he would have done exactly the same thing if it had been me or Olivia on that stagecoach. But Patrick told me when he last saw you that you had not yet told Elizabeth how you felt."

"That's true." Jack answered. "But I'm a little surprised at how much Patrick has told you."

"He was trying to explain to me why he had to go all the way to Coal Valley to tell you about the accident. "Sarah replied. "I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all," Jack answered.

"So," Sarah asked. "Have you told Elizabeth how you feel yet?"

"As a matter of fact, I have." Jack answered, smiling. "I told her tonight."

"Good!" Sarah exclaimed. "Because if you hadn't, I was going to tell you to march back to her room and tell her, now!"

Jack chuckled.

"Anyway," Sarah continued. "Patick told me to find you to tell you that, before he left he, received permission from superiors and he would cover your posting in Coal Valley, until your return."

"Thanks for the information, Sarah." Jack replied. He started to walk away. "If you'll excuse me, I'm tired. I need to find a room for..."

"That won't be necessary." Sarah interrupted. "That's another reason I came to see you. You, and Elizabeth, when she gets released, are staying with me, until Elizabeth is well enough to travel home. It was Patrick's idea. And there's plenty of room, if you don't mind a crying baby."

"Thank you, Sarah." Jack replied. "That's very generous of you and Patrick." Jack smiled.

Sarah led the way to a quaint cottage, that was much bigger on the inside than it looked on the outside. There was a large bedroom that was attached to a smaller bedroom, which were Sarah and Olivia's rooms. There was also a room for Jack and a room for Elizabeth, when she would join them.

Thank you, Sarah, for your hospitality. "Jack said. "But I'm extremely tired. I'm gonna go ahead and turn in." He went straight to his room and fell fast asleep.

The following morning, Jack woke up to the smell of breakfast cooking. After the delicious breakfast Sarah had made, Jack made his way to the hospital. When he got to Elizabeth's room, he was relieved to see her up amd walking around. When Elizabeth saw him, she stopped and smiled. She walked over to him. He took her in his arms. "How are you feeling today, sweetheart?" He asked.

"Much better, still a little sore." She answered. "I'm glad to be walking on my ankle. Dr. Krakow said I could be released today. But I still have to take it easy."

"That's good news." Jack said. "And Don't worry, I'm not letting you out of my sight." He leaned in and kissed her lips softly. "Ah Elizabeth, I love you so much."

"Alright you two lovebirds, break it up." Dr. Krakow said jokingly as he entered the room.

Elizabeth blushed.

"Well Ms. Thatcher," Dr. Krakow continued. "I only allow sick people to use the hospital beds, so I'm kicking you out. Remember you still have to take it easy for a few days.

"I will, doctor." She replied. "Thank you."

"Don't worry, Doc." Jack said. "I'm gonna take good care of her." He took her by the hand and led her outside.

Once outside, Jack took Elizabeth in his arms. "I bet you're happy to be out of the hospital." He said. Does your family know what happened?"

"I guess I'll have to send them a telegram." She replied. "They don't know anything yet. They weren't expecting me until tomorrow."

"When you're up to it," Jack told her. "I'll see you safely to Toronto, before I head back to Coal Valley."

"Jack," she replied. "I want to go home."

"I know, Elizabeth." He said. "I just told you, I'm going to see you safely home."

"No, Jack." She answered. "You don't understand. I want to go home, to Coal Valley. I want to go home with you."

"If you're sure, Elizabeth." He replied. "I'll be glad to have you come home with me."

"I'm sure." She answered. "I'll tell my family when I wire them."

Jack smiled. He was happy that Elizabeth wanted to go home with him. He didn't know how he would have said goodbye if she had decided to continue on to Toronto.

"Well I better take you to send that telegram." Jack said. "So you can go get some rest."

After Elizabeth sent her telegram, Jack led her to Sarah's cottage.

"Jack, where are we?" Elizabeth asked, when they arrived.

"Oh you don't know do you?" He asked. "Come inside, I'll show you." When they walked in the living room through the kitchen, they found Sarah on the sofa, holding Olivia in her arms.

"Hello, Sarah." Jack said smiling.

"Hi Jack." Sarah replied, looking up. She looked past Jack to Elizabeth. "And this must be Elizabeth."

"Yes," Jack answered. He turned to Elizabeth. "This is Sarah O'Reilly, Patrick's wife. This is where we're staying."

"Nice to meet you." Elizabeth said. She then noticed the baby. She walked around Jack and sat on the couch next to Sarah. "And who is this?" She asked.

"This is Olivia." Sarah replied. "How are you feeling?" She asked. "I hear you've been through quite an ordeal."

"I'm feeling much better." Elizabeth answered. She was still looking at Olivia. "She's so beautiful. May I hold her?" She asked.

"Certainly." Sarah replied, handing the baby off to Elizabeth.

After seeing Elizabeth with Olivia, Jack's mind began to wander. _She's gonna make a wonderful mother someday. _He thought. He pictured Elizabeth with lots of children running around. He suddenly realized he was daydreaming. _Snap out of it, Thornton. _He thought. _You just told her you loved her yesterday. It's much too early to be thinking about babies._

After watching Elizabeth with Olivia a few minutes, he walked over and joined them on the sofa. "Elizabeth," He asked. "Will you be okay here with Sarah for a little while? I have something I have to do."

"Sure Jack," she replied. "Don't be gone too long." Elizabeth wondered what Jack was up to.

"Don't worry, Jack." Sarah said. "I'll take good care of her."

"Thanks." Jack replied. He kissed Elizabeth on the cheek, stood up, and left.

Olivia started to get sleepy. Sarah took her from Elizabeth and put her down for her nap. "I'm actually glad Jack went out." Sarah said, when she returned. "Now we can have some girl talk." She smiled.

Elizabeth returned the smile. "I'd like that." She replied.

"So tell me about that handsome mountie of yours." Sarah said.

Elizabeth blushed.

"It's okay." Sarah continued. "It's just between us girls." She said, smiling.

"Jack is wonderful." Elizabeth said, with a smile on her face. Thinking about Jack always made her smile.

"I can see he's wonderful." Sarah replied. "And it's obvious he's crazy about you. When did you first feel drawn to him?" She asked.

"Honestly," Elizabeth answered. "I felt drawn to him the first time I saw him arrive in Coal Valley. But when we met, we couldn't stand each other. Then we became friends. I believe I started having feelings for him when they had the miner's dance in town. I wanted him to ask me to the dance. But he didn't. Then he told me that if the mounties had wanted him to have a wife they would have issued him one. So i thought he wasn't interseted."

"But he proved you wrong." Sarah replied.

"I think it was more like he proved himself wrong." Elizabeth answered, smiling.

"Your Jack is very handsome." Sarah said.

"Yes he is." Elizabeth agreed. I've never told him this, but his smile... his dimples, make me go weak at the knees. She blushed. She'd never told anyone about how crazy she was about Jack's smile. She just met Sarah, yet she was talking to her as if she'd known her her entire life.

"You really love him, don't you?" Sarah asked.

"Yes I do." Elizabeth replied, smiling.

Suddenly they heard the door open, and footsteps enter the kitchen. They immediately stopped talking. They looked up when they saw Jack enter the room.

"Well did you ladies have a nice chat while I was out?" Jack asked. Elizabeth and Sarah exchanged glances and started giggling.

"What did you talk about?" Jack asked.

"Oh nothing important," Elizabeth answerd with a big smile on her face.

"Fine! Jack exclaimed, teasingly. "Don't tell me! He reached for her hand and kissed it, then looked at her and smiled.

How she loved that smile!

Sarah went to check on Olivia, leaving Jack and Elizabeth alone in the living room.

"So I got something for you, while I was out." He told her, caressing her hand.

"What?" She asked.

Jack walked into the kitchen and returned with a dress box.

"Jack what is this?" She asked

"Open it and find out." He replied

She opened the box to reveal a beautiful blue dress. "Aw Jack, it's beautiful." She told him. "What is this for?"

He took her hand. "Elizabeth Thatcher," he said. "I'd like to invite you to join me for supper tomorrow night. The presence of your company will be really appreciated." He smiled, remembering the way he nervously walked into the saloon and told her to consider this an act of courtship.

"I appreciate your lovely invitation, and I accept." Elizabeth replied, smiling as she remembered that particular dinner invitation as well.

"I bought you the dress for you to wear tomorrow night." He told her. "I chose blue. I love the way blue looks on you. It brings out the color of your eyes." He leaned over and placed a kiss on her nose.

She smiled. "I love you, Jack." She said.

He leaned in once more and kissed her lips. "I love you too, my love." He kissed her again.

Jack sat back on the couch. Elizabeth leaned against him, placing her head on his chest. He stroked her hair.

"I can't wait for tomorrow night." He said.

...to be continued...


	22. Chapter 22: The Date

**A special treat for the hearties. An extra long very romantic chapter. Hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 22

The Date

Jack woke up early the next morning. He was looking forward to his date with Elizabeth. He thought of the evening ahead. _I want this night to be absolutely perfect. _He thought. He remembered how his last date with Elizabeth had not happened, because of Rosemary. He was so angry with Rosemary. He'd told her in every way possible their relationship was over. Because she had not listened, he'd almost lost his beloved Elizabeth. He loved Elizabeth so much.

The sound of Olivia crying brought Jack out of his reverie. He rolled out of bed walked into the living room. "Good morning, Sarah." He said, when he saw her rocking a crying Olivia. He walked over to them. "And a good morning to you too, Princess." He ran a finger across Olivia's tear stained cheek. Olivia immediately stopped crying. She started grinning up Jack and cooing.

"Jack, you're a miracle worker." Sarah said, smiling. "Olivia has been crying all morning and you come in here and smile at her and she stops crying." She passed Olivia to Jack.

At that time, Elizabeth walked in the room. "I guess Jack's smile works on women of all ages." She said, smiling.

Jack beamed. Olivia cooed. Jack kissed Olivia's cheek.

"And now it looks like I have some competition." Elizabeth said, jokingly

"Yep I'm a real ladies man." He replied, with a smile. He then leaned over and kissed Elizabeth on her cheek. "So are you ready for tonight?" He asked

"I am." She replied.

"What's going on tonight?" Sarah asked.

"Jack asked me to dinner." Elizabeth answered.

"Oh how nice." Sarah replied. "I hope you two have a nice time." She took Olivia from Jack. "I'm going to feed Olivia her breakfast, then I'll fix us some pancakes." She and Olivia headed for the kitchen.

When Sarah and Olivia were out of sight, Jack took Elizabeth's hand and pulled her in his arms. "How did you sleep?" He asked.

"Great," She replied. "I didn't sleep very well in that hospital bed. I'm so glad to be released."

"How are you feeling?" He asked, stroking her hair.

"I feel the best I have in days." She answered. I'm not so sore anymore."

"That's great." He said. "And your shiner is almost gone. Did you earn that shiner, like you did the first one?" He teased.

She giggled remembering the time right after they first met.

"Breakfast is ready." Sarah called. Jack and Elizabeth walked hand in hand into the kitchen.

After breakfast, Jack went out for a bit. He realized he had nothing to wear on his date with Elizabeth. When he'd heard of the accident, he hadn't taken the time to pack a bag of any kind. All he had was his red serge. Sarah had let Jack borrow some of Patrick's clothes so he could be comfortable. But he wanted to look his best for Elizabeth.

Finally, after what seemed like a long day, Jack was dressed in the suit and tie he had just purchased. Sarah was in Elizabeth's room helping with hair and make up. Olivia was sound asleep in her crib.

Jack was ready. Sarah had said she would have Elizabeth ready by 7:00. He couldn't wait to see Elizabeth. He watched the time creep by. 6:30... 6:45... fifteen minutes to go. Jack wished he could set the clock forward... 6:50... 6:55. Finally the clock striked 7. He walked out of his room. He went and stood right outside Elizabeth's room. He lightly tapped on the door.

"Just a minute." Sarah called from inside. Slowly the door opened. First Sarah came out, followed by Elizabeth. She looked exquisite. Her long brown hair was curled and she had a band of blue flowers in her hair, that matched her dress perfectly. He had been right. The blue dress he had chosen for her brought out her violet eyes beautifully. He smiled when he saw her. "Elizabeth you look amazing tonight." He said. He couldn't take his eyes off her.

"Why thank you, Jack." She replied, smiling. "You look pretty amazing yourself."

He offered her his arm. "Shall we?" He asked.

"Certainly." She replied, placing her arm in his.

"Have fun you two." Sarah said, as she rushed her two new friends toward the door.

Jack led Elizabeth outside where there was a horse drawn carriage waiting for them.

"Oh Jack, it's beautiful." She said.

"Only the best for you, my love." He replied, smiling. He led her to the carriage and helped her inside.

"I feel like Cinderella." She said after they started moving.

He smiled. "Well if you lose your glass slipper," he said. "I'll know where to find you." He put his arm around her and kissed her. She put her head on his shoulder.

Finally the carriage stopped at their destination. He got out and offered his hand to help her out. He led her inside the restaurant. Elizabeth had never seen anything so beautiful. They had dinner at The Starlight Room. It was conveniently named. Every inch of the ceiling was covered in lanterns, which were arranged to look like constellations of stars shining in the night sky. There were lanterns in all the many windows and candles on every table. "Jack, this place is beautiful!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

They walked up to the Maitre-D "Hello." Jack said. "I have a reservation. Thornton, table for two."

"Of course." The Maitre-D replied. "Right this way. He led them to a table in the center of the restaurant. Jack pulled out Elizabeth's chair, then walked around the table and sat in his own chair.

After they placed their order, Jack led Elizabeth to the dance floor. "I love you, Elizabeth." He said. "You are the most beautiful woman in the room" He pulled her close.

She smiled. "I love you too my, handsome mountie." She replied. "Jack, how did you do this without my knowing?"

"I have my ways." He replied with a big grin on his face. He noticed the waiter bringing out the food. He escorted her back to the table. "So do you miss Coal Valley?" He asked.

"Yes," she answered. "It's my home. I wonder if Abigail knows what happened."

"I'm sure Patrick has told her." Jack replied.

"Jack," Elizabeth said. "I'm glad you came after me, especially with everything that happened with Rosemary."

"I had no choice, my love." He replied. "When I watched that stagecoach disappear from sight, I realized what I should have known all along. I realized I loved you. I wanted you to come back so I could tell you. I didn't know how long you were planning on being gone. And telling the woman of your dreams you love her for the first time, is not something you say in a telegram."

"Jack!" Elizabeth exclaimed. "That's when I realized I loved you too!"

"What?" He asked.

"The farther I got from Coal Valley, the more I wanted to turn around get off that stagecoach and jump in your arms." She replied. "I couldn't get that image out of my head, yet I missed you. That's when I realized I loved you."

"And now?" He asked "What image do you see now?"

"I see me having a romantic dinner with the man of my dreams." She replied.

He smiled. "I'm so glad you're ok." He said. "When Patrick told me what happened, I had nothing on my mind but getting to Cape Fullerton to make sure you were okay. I knew you were upset. I just had to see you anyway. I only wish I had thought to bring the..." His voice trailed off.

"You wish you had thought to bring what, Jack?" She asked.

"It's... it's... it's nothing." He stuttered. "I'm just glad you're okay."

"I'm fine, Jack." She answered. "But there's one thing I don't understand."

"What?" He asked.

"Well," she responded. "When you first arrived at the hospital, I know it was late and after visiting hours. I also know that only family is allowed to visit after hours. So how did you get in?"

Jack blushed, smiled, and looked down at the table.

"Come on, Jack." Elizabeth continued. "You can tell me. What did you do?"

"Are you sure you want to know?" He asked. He was still looking at the table.

"Jack," she replied. "If I didn't want to know, I wouldn't have asked. Now what did you do?"

"Well," he answered slowly. "I... kinda... sorta... told... them... I... was... your..." He mumbled something, that Elizabeth didn't quite understand.

"You told them you were my what, Jack?" She asked.

"I told them I was your husband." He replied, more quickly. He finally brought himself to look up at her.

Elizabeth's eyes widened. "You did what?" She asked, surprised.

"I'm sorry." He said. "I just couldn't wait to see you and that was the only thing I could think of."

Suddenly, Elizabeth burst out laughing.

Jack looked at her, surprised. "Elizabeth, what's so funny?" He asked.

"It's just ironic that you're telling people you're my husband." She answered. "When not too long ago you told me that mounties and marriage don't go together."

Jack thought for a minute. "Elizabeth," he said. "I didn't tell you everything they told me at the academy that day."

"What do you mean, Jack?" She asked.

"Well they did tell us that if they wanted us to have a wife they would have issued us one." He replied. "But they also said that if we could find a girl that accepts the lifestyles of a mountie, then we've found someone special. Also my father was a married mountie, and so is Patrick."

Elizabeth's heart was doing flip flops inside her chest. "Jack, what are you saying?" She asked. "Are you propos..."

"I'm just saying, I love you." He interrupted. "And I want to marry you, someday. I want everything to be perfect, when I propose, and I don't have a ring with me, here. But when I do propose, I'm going to sweep you off your feet, when you least expect it." He smiled. His dimples shined.

Her heart melted. She smiled back him. "Jack," She said. "You know I don't need a ring. But I'll let you do this your way. But also remember, the answer is yes. It's always yes. I love you, Jack" She placed her hand on top of his on the table. He grinned.

After dinner, they took a carriage ride to the Cape Fullerton Harbor to take a walk along the beach. They walked hand in hand.

"Are you having a nice time?" He asked?

"Of course," she answered. "I just wish I knew how you planned all this."

"I told you," he replied. "I have my ways. Since our last date was ruined, I wanted to give you the most perfect evening ever."

"Well, Mr Thornton," she commented. "You have succeeded." Suddenly Elizabeth stopped in her tracks and gasped.

"Elizabeth," Jack asked. "What is it?"

"Jack," she replied. "I just realized what you said."

"When?" He asked, confused.

"Back at the restaurant," she answered.

"I said a lot of things at the restaurant." He joked.

"You said you don't have a ring... here!" She exclaimed. "Meaning you have a ring somewhere! Where's the ring, Jack? Were you planning on proposing?"

Actually, it was the ring my father gave my mother." He replied. "She gave it to me on the day I left for the academy. It's in my desk in Coal Valley. But I can't imagine another finger I'd rather put it on than yours. I have envisioned putting that ring on your finger so many times."

"I love you, Jack." She said, smiling. "And I would be honored to wear your mother's ring, when you're ready to give it to me."

Jack immediately knew what he wanted to do. "I love you, Elizabeth" he said. "I don't want to wait until we get back to Coal Valley."

"Jack, what are you doing?" She asked.

"I love you, and I don't want to wait." He repeated. He took her by the hand and dropped to one knee.

Elizabeth gasped, once more.

"Elizabeth Thatcher," he said. "I love you. I know I don't have a ring at the moment. But if you'll be my wife, you'll make me the happiest man in the world. Elizabeth will you marry me?"

"Yes, Jack," she answered. "Yes, yes, yes, a thousand times yes." She was smiling.

He stood up and kissed her hand, right on the finger where the ring should be. He then pulled her closer and kissed her lips. "I love you." He said. "And that finger will have a ring on it when we get back to Coal Valley. He caressed her hand and kissed her once more.

"Jack," Elizabeth said, with tears in her eyes. "You did it."

"What did I do?" He asked.

"You told me that when you proposed you would sweep me off my feet." She answered. "And that you'd do it when I least expected it. Were you planning this the entire time?"

"Actually, no." He replied. "Like I said, I wanted to wait until I could give you the ring. But it felt right so I proposed. It's still unofficial until you have the ring."

"Well in that case, Elizabeth responded. "Lets not tell anyone until it's official. "It'll be fun for it to be our little secret."

He wrapped her in his arms. "If that's what you want, my love." He said. "He kissed her soft lips and they headed back to the carriage.

"When they arrived back at the cottage, Sarah was waiting up for them. "How was your evening?" She asked.

Elizabeth couldn't contain herself. She had a huge smile on her face. "He asked me to marry him!" She exclaimed.

Sarah smiled. "And what did you say?" She asked, teasingly.

Elizabeth giggled. "Of course I said yes."

"Actually, she said yes,yes, yes, a thousand times yes. Jack replied, smiling. "And what happened to keeping it our little secret until we make it official by putting the ring on your finger?"

"I couldn't help it." Elizabeth replied. "I had to tell someone. And Sarah doesn't know anyone in Coal Valley. She won't say anything."

"Congratulations," Sarah said. "And I'm honored to be the be the first to know. You better send me an invitation to the wedding! She exclaimed.

"Thanks." Elizabeth said. "And of course, you have to come to the wedding. You have to do my hair you did such an amazing job on it tonight." She smiled and hugged her new friend.

Jack took Elizabeth by the hand. He led her to her bedroom door. He kissed her softly. "Sweet dreams, my love," he whispered.

She smiled. "I will dream of you." She replied. She leaned in for one more kiss.

After Elizabeth was inside her room, Jack continued down the hall to his room. He changed out of his suit and layed down on the bed. He fell fast asleep. All night long, he dreamed of Elizabeth and the wonderful future they would have together. He started smiling in his sleep.

...to be continued..


	23. Chapter 23: Dreams

Chapter 23

Dreams

Jack was awakened extremely early the next morning by the sound of a light tapping on his bedroom door. "Jack," it was Elizabeth's voice. It was barely above a whisper. He thought he was dreaming. The next knock was louder. "Jack," Elizabeth's voice was louder as well. His eyes shot open. "Jack," Elizabeth called again. "Are you awake?"

"Uh, Just a minute." He said. He rolled out of bed and went to open the door. Elizabeth looked like she was about to cry. He took her in his arms. "Elizabeth," he asked. "What's wrong?"

Her grip around him tightened. "Jack," she cried, her voice shaky. "I'm scared."

He rubbed her back in a circular motion. "It's okay, Elizabeth." He said. "Everything's going to be okay. What are you scared of?"

"I'm afraid of losing you." She replied.

"Why are you afraid of losing me?" He asked. "I love you, sweetheart. I'm not going anywhere. I promise, you're not going to lose me."

"I had a dream, Jack." She said. "We were walking on the beach, the way we did last night. You leaned in to kiss me. Then out of the blue, a giant wave came crashing on the shore and you lost your footing. The ocean carried you away. I never saw you again."

Jack took her by the hands and pulled her into his room. They sat on the bed. He held her close. "Elizabeth, look at me." He said. "I'm here. I'm okay. You're not going to lose me. It was just a dream. He reached up and wiped the tears from her eyes.

She started to smile.

"That's more like it." He said. He leaned in and kissed her. "I can't stand to see you cry."

Elizabeth leaned against him, placing her head on his chest. She listened to his heartbeat. "I know it was just a dream." She said. "I just don't know what I'd do if I lost you. I love you, Jack."

Jack ran his fingers through Elizabeth's hair and kissed the top of her head. "Well you never have to find out, my love." He said. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Just don't let me go." She responded. "I know it was just a dream, but... just don't let me go."

He had to smile. "I'll hold you for as long and as tight as you need me to." He replied.

Elizabeth began to loosen her grip on him. However, she still didn't want him to let her go. She was beginning to feel quite comfortable in Jack's arms...maybe a little too comfortable. She looked up at him. He was so handsome. She wanted so badly to kiss him. She thought back. All the other times they had kissed, he had been the one to make the move. She twisted a little, causing Jack to slightly loosen his embrace on her. She pulled up and softly brushed her lips against his. She smiled. She looked at him and saw that he was smiling as well. She leaned in and kissed him again, this time deeper and more passionate. Jack gladly welcomed the kiss. Without even realizing it they got carried away. They both feel backward onto the bed. They stared in each others eyes. Jack leaned in and started kissing her again. He brushed a line of kisses that went along her jaw line to her ear and back again. He softly kissed her lips once more. Suddenly, Elizabeth pulled away, realizing what was happening. "Uh... uh," she stuttered. I... I'm sorry, Jack. I shouldn't have kissed you like that. I just felt so comfortable."

"Shh, Elizabeth." Jack whispered. He kissed her again. "It's okay. There's no need to apologize. He once again tightened his embrace on her. He held her close, until she fell asleep in his arms. _I can get used to this. _He thought. He smiled. He was remembering what happened, just seconds before, how Elizabeth had so sweetly kissed him. He still could taste her sweet fragrance on his lips. He was quite happy. Pretty soon, he drifted off to sleep as well. An hour later, they woke up smiling. They were still in each others embrace. They got up and walked into the kitchen, where Sarah was feeding Olivia and fixing breakfast.

"Good morning, you two." Sarah said, when she saw them.

"Good morning." Jack and Elizabeth said, in unison. They sat down to breakfast.

"So Elizabeth," Sarah said. "Is everything alright? Olivia was fussy this morning. I got up to rock her. I noticed your door was open and you weren't in your room."

Jack and Elizabeth looked at each other nervously. "Yes everything is fine." She replied softly. She didn't know what else to say.

"Are you sure?" Sarah asked.

"Uh I went to talk to Jack," she answered. "About a dream I had last night."

"She became scared and wanted comfort." Jack chimed in. He reached over and squeezed Elizabeth's hand.

"Oh I see." Sarah replied. "Well is everything alright now?"

"Yes," Elizabeth answered. She looked over at Jack.

"After talking to me," Jack responded. "She said she felt a lot better. Then she fell asleep in my arms."

"Well, it's nice she has you." Sarah replied. "And its okay. You have nothing to worry about." Sarah seemed to notice they were embarrassed to admit they spent most of the morning in his room together.

Jack and Elizabeth let out a sigh of relief.

After breakfast, Elizabeth helped Sarah clean up. Sarah then went out to run some errands, leaving Olivia in the care of Jack and Elizabeth. Jack and Elizabeth sat on the couch. Elizabeth held Olivia on her lap.

"How are you doing?" Jack asked.

"I'm better now." Elizabeth answered. "That dream was pretty scary. I can't bear the thought of..."

"Shh." Jack replied, cutting her off. "You're not going to lose me."

She smiled at him.

"And how are you feeling?" He asked.

"As good as new," she answered. "I was going to tell you later. Sarah has been wonderful and I love this sweet little girl." She pulled Olivia closer to her. "But I think I'm ready to return to Coal Valley. I miss Abigail and my students."

"Okay," he replied. "When Sarah returns, I'll go out and try to find out when the next stagecoach to Coal Valley is leaving. Then we'll put you on it and get you home."

Elizabeth looked at him. "Me?" She asked. "Just me? Aren't you coming back with me?" She had a look of fear in her eyes.

"Yes, Elizabeth." He replied. "I'm returning to Coal Valley. I rode Taylor all the way here. "I gotta get him home too.

"Jack," Elizabeth asked. "Is there another way? I don't want to go without you."

"Elizabeth, I'll be right behind you." Jack replied. "I have to get Taylor home too."

"Jack," Elizabeth cried. "I don't want to get on the stagecoach without you. It seems I've not had the best of luck with stagecoaches since I received the teaching job in Coal Valley. The stagecoach that was supposed to bring me to Coal Valley was robbed and I had to continue to Coal Valley on foot. The stagecoach that took me out of Coal Valley overturned, putting me in the hospital."

"Elizabeth, you're going to be okay." Jack tried to reassure her. "I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

"Please Jack," Elizabeth said, her voice shaky. "I don't want to get on the stagecoach without you."

Jack could tell that Elizabeth was truly petrified. Olivia then started crying. Jack took Olivia from Elizabeth and started rocking her on his shoulder. He put his other hand around Elizabeth, and pulled her close. He didn't know what to say to make Elizabeth feel better. He understood why Elizabeth was apprehensive. He didn't want to leave her either. He also knew he had to get his horse to Coal Valley. He suddenly had an idea. Before he could tell her his idea, he realized Olivia was sound asleep on his shoulder. "I'm going to put Olivia down." He said. He started to stand up, when Elizabeth's grip on him tightened. He looked over and saw that she was sound asleep as well. _I guess I'll stay right here. _He thought. He leaned over and kissed Elizabeth on the top of her head. _I wonder if it will be like this when we start a family. _He thought. He realized he was content right where he was. He felt a smile come across his lips.

A few minutes later, Sarah returned home. Elizabeth and Olivia were still asleep in Jack's arms. "Well that's a nice picture." Sarah said smiling.

"A nice feeling as well," Jack replied, with a grin. "When Olivia fell asleep, I was going to put her down. Then Elizabeth fell asleep on me too. I couldn't move without waking her. And frankly, I wasn't in any hurry to move."

"Well thank you for watching Olivia for me." Sarah said, taking her sleeping daughter from Jack. "I'll take her and put her down."

"My pleasure," Jack answered. "Olivia is a sweet little girl."

Sarah disappeared down the hall to put Olivia down. Elizabeth then started stirring. "Jack, what happened?" She asked.

"You fell asleep." Jack answered. "Are you alright?"

"I still don't want to go on the stage coach without you." She replied.

"Okay." He responded. "I'll see what I can do." Jack decided he didn't want to tell Elizabeth his plan, just in case it didn't work out. And if it did work out, he could surprise her.

When Sarah returned to the living room, Jack got up. "Will you two ladies be alright for a little while?" He asked.

"Where are you going Jack?" Elizabeth asked.

"If you want to go home," Jack answered. "I have to find a way to get you there."

"Alright." She replied, nervously. "Don't be gone too long." She didn't want to say anything, but she was still a little shaken up by the dream she'd had about Jack.

"I'll be back before you know it, my love." He commented. He leaned down and softly kissed her forehead. He quickly walked out the door. _The things I do for love, _he thought. He never dreamed he would ever feel for anyone the way he felt for Elizabeth Thatcher. And now because she didn't want to go on the stage coach without him, he was trying his best to find a way they could return to Coal Valley together and still get Taylor there. He just hoped his plan would work.

About an hour later, Jack returned to the cottage, after a successful trip to town. He couldn't wait to see the look on Elizabeth's face when he would reveal his plan to her. "Elizabeth," he called, when he walked into the cottage. "Come in here. I have a surprise for you."

Upon hearing Jack's voice, Elizabeth ran into the kitchen. She jumped into his arms. He smiled. He always loved when she jumped in his arms, even when he was only gone an hour.

"What were you saying about a surprise?" She asked.

"Close your eyes." He answered. "It's right outside. He placed his hand over her eyes and led her out the door. "Okay, you can open your eyes now." He said, as he removed his hand from her eyes.

Elizabeth opened her eyes to see a covered wagon, hitched to Taylor. "Jack, it's wonderful! Elizabeth exclaimed. She wrapped her arms around Jack and placed a big kiss on his lips.

"Now we can go home together." He told her.

"I love you, Jack." She replied. "You are amazing." She was so excited.

Sarah and Olivia, who had just awaken from her nap, soon joined them outside.

"Isn't Jack wonderful?" Elizabeth asked upon seeing Sarah. He figured out a way we could go home together. And still get the horse home. Elizabeth was beaming."

"He sure is." Sarah replied, smiling. "You're so lucky to have him. Hey, since you're not going on the stage coach, how would you like to have a couple more passengers on your trip to Coal Valley?"

"It depends." Elizabeth said. "Who did you have in mind?"

"Oh I don't know." Sarah answered. "If it's not too much of an imposition, I was thinking maybe Olivia and I could tag along. I'm know Olivia misses her daddy. I thought we could surprise Patrick."

"Oh Sarah, I'd love that. Elizabeth squealed. "You've been so kind to us and I was trying to figure out how I was going to say goodbye to you, and now I won't have to, not yet anyway. She gave Sarah a big hug. "Jack it is alright if she comes, isn't it?"

"Sure, Jack replied. "If you promise to keep our little secret." He winked and held up Elizabeth ringless finger.

"I promise." Sarah replied. "But you have to watch this one." She joked, pointing to Olivia. She's a blabber mouth."

Jack and Elizabeth chuckled

"What time do you want to head out?" Sarah asked Jack.

"I think if we can get everything together tonight," Jack answered. "We should head out first thing in the morning."

Sarah put Olivia in her playpen and handed her a rattle. She, Jack, and Elizabeth started getting the wagon ready. It was late when they finished. They all went inside to turn in. Before heading off to bed, Jack pulled Elizabeth aside. He took her by the hands. "Are you going to be okay?" He asked. "You know, after this morning?"

"Yes I know." Elizabeth replied. "I think I'll be alright."

"Okay." He answered. "But if you need me, you know where I am. I probably shouldn't say this, but I rather enjoyed having you fall asleep in my arms this morning, and again when you and Olivia fell asleep in my arms this afternoon."

"She smiled. "I rather enjoyed it too." She replied. "And it's easy too fall asleep in your arms. I always feel so safe in your arms."

"Well if you need me again," he responded. "I'll be right here with open arms."

"Thank you, Jack." She replied. "But we better not push it." She giggled.

He leaned in and kissed her gently. "Good night, my love." He kissed her again. "I'll see you in the morning." He went to his room and drifted off to sleep.

The following morning, Jack, Elizabeth, Sarah, and Olivia headed out. Jack didn't want to say anything, but he was secretly hoping that Elizabeth would have had another bad dream, so she would wake up and want to sleep in his arms again.

After several hours of riding and stopping to rest a few times, they finally arrived in the coal dust covered streets of Coal Valley. Elizabeth started smiling, when she saw the café and the saloon. She missed Coal Valley so much. Jack stopped the wagon in the center of town. Jack stepped out and took Olivia in his arms so Sarah could get out. Jack handed Olivia back to Sarah. He then reached up and took Elizabeth by the hand and helped her out.

When Elizabeth was on the ground, he took her in his arms and kissed her cheek. "Welcome home." He said.

"Jack" the woman's voice startled both Jack and Elizabeth.

They both turned to see ... Rosemary standing in the middle of the street.

...to be continued...


End file.
